HORROR CITY
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Who's More Unhealthy?" A cosmic phenomenon has it so that everyone in the Jade Palace, and the Jade Palace itself, are teleported irrevocably and permanently into present day real world New York City...on Halloween night, no less...and what caused all of this also has given birth to star spawned versions of horror villains, so imagine what our heroes are up against!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody!

This is the month of that wonderful holiday of horror that is Halloween!

Although my current set of things outside of writing fanfiction to focus on sadly makes sure of it that finishing "Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips" isn't an option this Halloween, I am going to give you this special "Kung Fu Panda" horror fanfic as compensation.

In this nine chapter story, which I will be writing one chapter a day for(you know, to keep up the interest and suspense and fear and such), and sequel to "Who's More Unhealthy?" a specific set of supernatural cosmic things causes Tai Lung, Po, Shifu and all five members of the Furious Five to be teleported into present day New York City, and permanently, at that, with the Jade Palace and everything in it being teleported there along with them(in a spot which was thankfully given an old building demolition the day before, said building being easily the size of that palace, so there's room for it), in addition to how the phenomenon in question gives them all of the knowledge they need concerning what the hell has happened, with the help of the real world's full moon and its beams combined with its stars, as opposed to the ones from their universe, which is fortunate for them all.

Especially since, besides how this is the present day New York City in the real, original world in which they were created along with the kind of China they lived in and when it took place, and how there is ZERO chance that they will ever be in any universe but this one from now on, what brought them here has also effected the stars above in this real, original universe so that starlight created versions of various killers from horror movies(although said killers are otherwise identical to the original ones from the films in which they were made)are brought into various spots of the state of New York, including the one they have been brought to…which is Hell's Kitchen.

Each one(though I won't tell you who they are until you've gotten to the part of the story that shows the warriors finding out about it)is also aiming for a specific target to kill among the fighters, and they need to act fast to stop them before they can do any kind of damage with their evil and what kind of ways they kill others, to them or otherwise.

But even with their kinds of talents, can they do it?

Will they all survive?

Will they all die?

Will some survive, while others don't?

Will there be a sole survivor?

Will only one of them be killed?

And what will happen when it's all over, assuming that the horror villain twins made from the stars are defeated in the end?

Quite the stuff to wonder, isn't it?

Okay, so what the hell are you waiting for, anyway?

Read on!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a couple of months or so after the events of "Who's More Unhealthy?"

Just so we're clear…one of the reasons I've created starlight generated versions of the horror villains in this story is because I would otherwise have to make this a fucking crossover with multiple movies alongside the "Kung Fu Panda" films, so I'm doing it this way to maintain the ability to make it a story in the "Kung Fu Panda" category only.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. It doesn't matter that I'm using starlight spawned versions of these horror slashers and not the originals. They're still the characters that were invented by their respective creators, not by me, since I didn't create the originals.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 1-Enter The New World

Despite how, for the past three months and few days, things had been going nicely for the Jade Palace residents in every way imaginable, and, for that matter, they had done so for all of China, as well, especially after Po enabled Tigress to realize that crying was not weak or pathetic or anything similar and thus save her health via crying into him while he held her close(and Po really enjoyed a lot of hugging, nuzzling, kissing and licking from her the next morning while they were both in her bed, plus he received a nice, long rubbing of his big belly from her in every way one's belly can be rubbed, fat or otherwise), this was not to last.

Well, not for the Jade Palace residents, anyway, because just as it started being dark at nighttime and thus what many would see as being nighttime-nighttime a couple of months or so later, it just so happened that there was a "once every few dynasties or so" sort of supernatural cosmic occurrence of sorts, and while these could be any kind of things that happened in the stars above and the solar system that they were in, this particular one aligned the starlight of the various sets of those stars above the Jade Palace and its location and this time of night and the way that Shifu's scrolls were open in his, well, scroll room allowed the cosmic light to connect with them and make the following things happen.

First, the Jade Palace and everyone and everything in it began to glow in a way so that there was yellow starlight seen all over the place inside of it just as much as outside of it, and, unsurprisingly, everyone got shocked and confused, and would later find out that they were well past lucky that all of their belongings and clothes and such were in the Jade Palace at this time along with all else that was part of it and, of course, they themselves.

Next, the following reactions and chain of events set themselves off.

"What the hell?!" Po let out as he looked at his glowing arms and hands like the others were, and Tigress then went: "Why are we suddenly glowing? Nothing fucking happened to indicate that anything like this would occur, dammit! Here or otherwise!"

Additionally, Tai Lung yelled: "What the fuck is going on here?!" and Crane put in: "Whatever the hell it is, we aren't the sole victims of it!"

Monkey subsequently said: "Because everything in this place and, undoubtedly, every other part of the palace, is glowing from top to bottom, as well!" and Viper added: "Not to mention that the exterior of this palace is, without a doubt, in this state of glowing that we're all in along with the inside of it!"

"Can you think of anything that might have happened, Master Shifu?" Mantis asked, and Shifu then replied: "I honestly cannot! There must be some explanation, but I can't even begin to try and think of one!"

Just after Shifu said that, there was a giant flash that, while not something that knocked anyone in the Jade Palace out or even down, did make them see nothing but blinding light as they all covered their eyes with their forearms and went: "AAAAAHH!"

Immediately after it happened, the Jade Palace wasn't glowing anymore, and neither was anyone or anything in it.

"Well, glad that's over!" Po said after a long silence, but then Tai Lung heard some unfamiliar sounds outside, saying: "Wait…I'm hearing something…I don't think it's anything anyone in China has ever heard before…and…HOLY CRAP!"

He had seen out the window that was near where in the Jade Palace they currently where, and, upon looking through it and everyone else following suit, they saw that they now were, in fact, in New York City.

Specifically on Halloween night of 2019 in the real, original world in which they were created as movie characters, as they would find out from the moonbeams that came down from the full moon thanks to how they combined with the stars of this new universe they were now in from what had happened with the stars in their universe of creation.

They would also learn everything else that they needed to know in the process, one of which was that they would be here in the original real world forever, regardless of whether they decided to stay in New York City or not, and one way or the other, the Jade Palace was thankfully made by what had happened to end up in a spot where an old building had been demolished a day prior…one which was easily big enough for the previously empty post-demolition spot to accommodate the Jade Palace, and indeed that was now its location.

But that wasn't all.

Because even though they knew that they had to accept that the chances of them ever going back to their original universe or being in any universe other than this one were absolutely nil, and so did so bit by bit while adjusting to what they would have to start doing thanks to how their lives had been altered in so many ways(though not every one), there would also turn out to be another thing produced by what had occurred and obviously teleported them here along with their palace.

Due to how it was on a Halloween night that they were now in the world they'd be in for the rest of their lives, the combos of the stars doing their thing in their original universe and in this ironically real, original-original universe adding themselves to the light and beams of the moon when it was so full would created starlight spawned, alternate yet otherwise identical versions of various horror movie villains.

Yes, there was a second effect on the real world's stars, and that was the one that I just mentioned, though their being given all of the knowledge on everything they needed to know made them, well, know that fact.

But their possessing the knowledge of their upcoming faceoff of slasher villains along with their knowing of all else that they were required to know, as well as how they knew they would be depended on by multitudes unless the evil and death that these scary supervillains were well known for causing was to take over everywhere, the Big Apple or otherwise, as part of what else they were now thankfully aware of, made sure of it that they had to plan and thus get ready for what was to come.

"Let's get the obvious out of the way…" said Shifu. "With how things happened here and what both caused them to happen and connected them with each other, it is rather obvious that what slasher foe, or, in a couple of cases, similar kind of horror film adversary, each of us faces will be the one that connects the best with our personalities, capabilities, pasts and most noticeable statuses."

"And, while it will be to varying degrees on all fucking counts in terms of what has just been mentioned, much like we're all a different animal apiece and will be fighting unique foes, the general gist of it is what the hell has just been fucking described here." Crane stated.

Mantis subsequently pointed out: "That could only be so if it were one specific-ass handful of horror film villain star duplicates."

Tai Lung then added: "And that means it will consist of Pinhead for me, Freddy Krueger for Tigress, Leatherface for Po, Jason Voorhees for Crane, Michael Myers for Monkey, a really fast acting face hugger and chestburster combo for Mantis, Baby Firefly for Viper and a "Cabin Fever" kind of flesh-eating virus for Master Shifu!"

Po then asked: "And there isn't shit that any of us can fucking do other than face these foes head-on and try to save the city from them along with ourselves?"

"I'm afraid so. The way that this all fucking happened and what the hell that means made well, well sure of that." Tai Lung replied. "Of course, I don't see why the hell you thought you even needed to bother asking that fucking question, given that you gained everything concerning knowledge about all of this just as much as we did."

"Oh, I didn't need to. I just really hate what is to come that motherfucking much. I may love being the Dragon Warrior and all, but I still have my limits like everyone else." Po stated.

Tai Lung nodded, and Tigress asked: "And why the hell do I get the feeling that we were fucking teleported to Hell's Kitchen for all of the reasons that have been fucking described just now? Because I really think it's pretty damn hard to believe that it was just a coincidence, knowing we fucking found out and what's in our immediate futures, you know!"

"I see what you mean there, Tigress." Viper told her. "Although, how are we supposed to find what foes we need to face?"

"Yeah. Viper's got a point there." said Crane. "They could be anywhere."

"Wait…likelihood matters…" Shifu said, and then, after a moment or two of thought, he said: "Tai Lung…go to a steel mill. Tigress…find and enter a mattress store. Po…head to a street near a diner. Crane…make your way into a deep forest. Monkey…take off to an abandoned house. Mantis…get to a planetarium. Viper…head for a motel. And I will stay here and await my attacker to minimize chances of it being able to spread itself anywhere other than where it will show up to attack me."

"But Master Shifu," Tigress said, "what kinds of ways to combat a flesh eating virus are in here? We were teleported from a universe in a Song Dynasty China to a universe in present day New York City. There aren't, or weren't, or both, any ways to treat that sort of thing back then, and we're most likely miles from the nearest hospital."

"True enough." Shifu said. "But as I want there to be as little chance as possible of it doing worse than attacking me, whether I defeat it and survive or not, it's a risk I have to take. Now move, everyone. Time is of the essence."

The others all nodded and made their way out of the Jade Palace to where they would be going to face their respective horror villain adversaries, and I actually forgot to mention…the reasons that each one would be facing that specific foe?

Tai Lung, having lived two lives now and having been in the Chinese hell of his previous universe between them, along with suffering the pain of that and the pleasure of what his ultimate act of heroism and how it resurrected him did showing itself a while later, knew that this combined with all of his power made it so that the lead Cenobite would find him to be the perfect candidate to tear the soul of apart.

Being as popular and beautiful a girl as she was, not to mention a felid with much spirit and toughness, in addition to being quite the nightmare to her foes(and sometimes her friends, though only under specific undesirable circumstances such as being sick, agonized or in a really bad mood), plus the woman of Po's dreams(and those of so many others, but he saw her first), it was only too clear to her that the sleep slasher would see her as the ideal choice for who to give a killer dream to and indeed would want to make sure of it that she took a permanent catnap.

Besides how the hell Po was so fucking fat yet so fucking powerful and so damn skilled, the fact is that this made it so that, even if he wasn't such a glutton, it would still be damn fitting for him to face Leatherface near a diner on account of how the latter enjoyed eating, as well…the flesh of the living, that is…and was fat yet powerful, too(not to mention how it was a diner near the street of the region of the city it was located in, and Leatherface has been encountered after people driving down the roads in the franchise of "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", has he not?).

Since Jason Voorhees is mainly seen in forests(specifically camping forests, but in this case, I just chose a general, standard forest, since this is Crane facing him, not him stalking a bunch of campers like he usually does in the movies), plus Crane had the flight advantage over him and had his hat on almost as constantly as Jason did his hockey mask, let's add to that the fact that Crane was very mature, while Jason had the mind of a child, and Crane's long, sharp beak could be used with much more style than Jason's machete could, and that allows us to understand why Crane would face Jason.

Given that Monkey needed to be taught compassion by Oogway and, prior to that, was causing constant trouble to his village after being humiliated while growing up, one can connect the favorable results of Oogway's teaching as a perfect contradiction(kind of like the one that Monkey's good while Michael Myers is evil)to how Michael was not able to be given any kind of help by his therapist, Dr. Samuel Loomis, and continued to be evil more and more, which had, ironically, started in his youth(you know, killing his own fucking sister at the age of six? HOLY CRAP!)…yup, pure good vs pure evil, each one in a different primate(that it was his village Monkey used to antagonize nicely countered how Michael, more often than not, was found in the home in which he used to live while trying to kill any and every member of his family tree).

Mantis, being a, well, mantis, was obviously an insect, and Xenomorphs, face-hugger, chestburster or otherwise, have often been likened to ants, which, of course, are also insects, and between that and how the hell Mantis was the only fucking invertebrate out of the octet of heroes who were getting ready to face some really terrifying adversaries right now, not to mention the fact that Mantis's insect status made it so that he didn't have lungs, he'd be the only viable option for who would face a space-related kind of foe.

Viper, seeing as how she was such a cute, silly little girly-girl and yet such a brave, effective and formidable warrior, was someone who was easily the best kind of opponent for a woman who was initially very "funny and cute and girly" kind of evil to "brutal, scary and sadistic" kind of evil…after all, Viper's sweetness and adorableness were a heroic version of the first kind of evil and her bravery and having no problem fighting if she needed to were a heroic version of the second kind of evil, plus her lack of fangs making no difference countered Baby's need to have knives at her side a lot of the time nicely, and unlike most, she could make her way into a motel without needing to open the door, being a snake and thus able to wither under the small space underneath an otherwise closed door.

Finally, Shifu was obviously the oldest of the lot, and the movie "Cabin Fever" came out in 2002, by which point horror genres, slashers and the like had become well-known and gone on for a very, very long time, indeed, plus whether or not someone becomes evil and a threat, such serious illnesses as a flesh-eating virus will always pose the latter, past, present and future, and so it was that, between this and how he's got the most skills and kung fu capabilities out of the entire group(remember how he trained Tai Lung and then the Furious Five and finally Po in that order and how many years that all consisted of and what skills and smarts would be required for it), and knowing that he wanted it to have minimal chance of spreading, does it surprise you that he'd await and do whatever he possibly could to counter it while in the Jade Palace despite how the others left for their specific locations to fight their respective foes?

I didn't think so.

Now, then, we all know who's fighting who and where it will be, but we're going to see each fight one at a time, one chapter a day, as has been made clear in the introduction, and the ninth and final chapter?

Well, you'll just have to wait until I get to that…I'm not going to ruin everything before we even get started on the first fright fight.

So this chapter has ended.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2

So, wasn't this an awesome start?

I sure as hell hope it was.

Now, a quick little something…the orders in which these battles of kung fu masters against killer monsters will happen in this franchise WILL NOT be in the order that was shown when they were made clear.

It'll be quite a bit different…in fact, it'll be starting with when we see Mantis get into that planetarium and face off against that face hugger.

Now, Mantis is a very quick and skilled warrior and all, and being so small makes it so that he can do certain things that bigger individuals can't, but he's not just facing a face-hugger here…he's facing a combination of one and of a chestburster, both of which are fast acting, as you learned in this chapter.

Which means that, if the face-hugger gets a hold of him, he's done for, but he does have those skills and physical talents going for him despite otherwise being an insect, so who knows what will happen?

Well, we'll all know in the next chapter, but you get the point.

Ratings and reviews please, all!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, next chapter is here!

When we last left off, our heroic octet of kung fu masters, thanks to a cosmic phenomenon of a most rare but still plenty powerful sort, in both their universe of origin and the real, original universe and world therein that their, well, universe was created in, of the stars of both and the moon of the real world, got eternally teleported into the latter, specifically on Halloween 2019 of that world.

Where they ended up in it was Hell's Kitchen, New York City, and although it was perfectly possible for them to go wherever the hell they wanted in this new home universe of theirs(plus the Jade Palace had been teleported to a spot where there was plenty of room for it and so it would forever remain there as their home, with nothing in it, their belongings or otherwise, having been left out when it was teleported there along with them, thankfully), they also, in the process of just as thankfully gaining every last bit of knowledge that they needed concerning all of this, were adjusting to their new, modern day real world lives bit by bit before they found out what else the cosmic phenomenon did.

And that was create starlight spawned, but identical aside from that, versions of various horror movie villains that they would need to face in various spots, with a specific hero facing a just as specific horror movie foe and knowing that the safety of this world and its future was depending on them, so they wasted no time in tracking down their respective adversaries to where they would find and fight them.

Our first one of these fights will be when Master Mantis of the Furious Five is facing his opponent, which is a fast-acting Xenomorph face hugger and chestburster combo, in a planetarium, and given how I described each hero and their specific opponent last chapter, I think you know why he's the one facing these two things at the same time Xeno foe.

So, can he win?

Or will one dark, nasty space monster kind of bug destroy one heroic, good looking, earthling kind of bug?

Well, let's see by reading this second of the nine chapters of this story.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. I told you that whole starlight generated villains thing, but they are still the characters that were invented by their respective creators, not by me, since I didn't create the originals that the starlight made otherwise identical copies of in this story.

Depending on what happens in the near future, I might or might not make it so that the final two chapters of this nine chapter story are done on the eighth day of this month, instead of just the eighth one, but the question of whether or not that happens will have to wait for a while for obvious reasons.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 2-Bugged To Death

For who, or what, he was facing, Mantis made his way to the planetarium in the Big Apple where it was waiting for him.

You see, his upcoming adversary was a fast-acting Xenomorph face-hugger and chestburster hybrid, and unless he was able to find his way around via kung fu skills, physical talents and intelligence, he would become the ironic victim of this abomination(I say "ironic" because Mantis is obviously an insect, and Xenomorphs have been likened to another insect, namely, ants, so if he was one of the victims, it would be an Earth insect being killed by a space insect themed monster).

Still, he bravely made his way into the planetarium, utilizing his small size to get under the small opening below the closed door limbo-style, and, given how dark it was, he knew that he had to be on full alert at all times(of course, this was obviously so, anyway, but especially with what foe he was facing and how darkness was quite an advantage for it when seeking a victim).

Going about and looking this way and that, staying absolutely silent to increase the chances that he would be able to surprise it and gain the advantage once the fight started instead of the other way around, but after a time of looking about the planetarium, surprised and confused as to why he hadn't found his foe yet or vice versa, he got to what room was, when the lights were turned on in said room, an exhibit concerning Earth's moon, of all things, and heard a nasty, growling noise which could only be from the face-hugger and chestburster mix he was aiming to fight and defeat.

"Hello, you disgusting monstrosity." he said, getting into position to fight while making sure he would move and focus in a way that would allow him to see the damn thing even in the dark. "From how the hell you fucking sound and from what the hell I can fucking see of you in this dark, dark room, you were clearly waiting for me even more eagerly than I was looking for you, and that's saying something. So…let's get down to business here, shall we?"

After he finished his question, the face-hugger and chestburster combo wasted no time in trying to wrap itself around Mantis and do its thing, but Mantis fought back by dancing his way around it and landing multiple hits all over the damn thing both with his kung fu skills and his speed and agility, along with making sure to hit the right spots at the right times to minimize the chances of it getting a hold of him.

"So, it would appear that I'm not as easy a target as you thought I would be, now am I?" Mantis asked as he kept dodging and hitting, and the facehugger and chestburster mix went this way and that to try and keep up with him, but it was pretty clear that its only hope was freak chance, as evidenced by the fact that both it and Mantis alike went all around the room, Mantis jumping from here to there and/or crawling to this part or that part of one or more of the walls and/or the ceiling, and Mantis kept dealing damage and evading it.

When it did its most recent lunge, Mantis somersaulted above it so that it would land on the top of the giant half-replica of the moon that was in the center of a huge model that looked identical to the bottom of a spaceship, landing near the right edge of the damn thing.

Turning around to make sure that its next attempt to grab him would be dodged, as well, and jumping on top of it and delivering more blows as a result of how he used that for said move, he added in: "Well, it would appear I'm really on top of things! Do forgive me for mooning you like that! Maybe if you backed off and stopped being so fucking self-centered, I'd stop bugging so like this! Ever look at it that way? Maybe you will the next time that you're able to look at me!"

However, the tide then turned in the fucking face hugger and chestburster hybrid's favor, as it then thrust itself in a way so that both it and Mantis went rolling off of the moon's top half replica that they were both on, and once they crashed onto the floor, despite the fact that Mantis quickly got out of its grip and jumped backwards onto the top of the, well, top moon half replica to be ready to further face it, he'd been given blurred vision and dizzied long enough for the fucking face hugger and chestburster combo to crawl up, get another hold of him before he could try and dodge and/or counterattack and this time overpower him.

Indeed, it now gripped its legs around his head and body alike while constricting him with its tail and implanting what would be the chestburster version of itself into Mantis's mouth.

"NOOOPPPPHHHHH!" Mantis yelled, realizing what the hell was being fucking done to him and what the hell that shit motherfucking meant.

And sure enough, despite the insect kung fu warrior's struggles to try and break free, it proved to be in vain as he then felt the imminent chest bursting coming on following the face hugger getting off of and releasing him.

"NO! DAMMIT!" Mantis screamed as his last words as he was unable not to fall over onto his back and watch in utter shock and terror as the chestburster, well, burst its way the fuck out of him and then watched as his corpse went rolling off of the top half of the moon replica and onto the floor, just as, due to how this was a starlight spawned version of these two monsters blended together, the face hugger part vanished into nothingness through the light that engulfed it now that it had done its job and didn't need to exist anymore.

Additionally, that occurrence, as well as the chestburster's cosmic origins and how it had eaten its way out of Mantis, gave it the ability to talk despite how the hell it was a fucking newborn, and talk it did, saying, in a voice that was identical to that of Tarantulas from the "Beast Wars" cartoon: "Well, would you just look at this? It seems that I have just made my way into the world at the expense of this fighting bug! How wonderful it will be that I will be a big, scary, powerful monster in just a matter of hours! But in the meantime, despite having eaten my way out of him, I'm still hungry, so perhaps I will consume the rest of his corpse for my first meal! And really, it's just as well, since eating through him is what allowed me to be birthed."

And so it did just that, slithering its way down to what part of the floor Mantis's corpse now lay on, and it was less than a minute before the voracious newborn Xenomorph put away what was left of Mantis, going after it did so: "MMMMM! Yummy! That was so, so delicious! So good, indeed! But how do I spend the hours it will take for me to become a full-grown when I'm all by myself in this planetarium, I wonder? Well, I'll find something to do, but at least this was a good start to my life!"

Yup, what enabled it to talk after being born also gave it the knowledge it now possessed, and one can only imagine what would happen when it was a full-sized adult and posed a really big threat, figuratively and literally, which would be so even if there weren't other horror villain monsters currently terrorizing the world.

Meanwhile, the world was minus one Master Mantis, the Furious Five or otherwise, and so far, the horror villains were winning.

Would it stay that way?

Or would they be ultimately defeated, regardless of who did or didn't die among the heroes?

Whatever happened, what was presently a dangerous situation for the kung fu warriors would show to contain something else that was dangerous and also very unpleasant, indeed, in their fucking futures.

But we won't be getting to that yet, the way that I'm telling this story, so we're putting the matter of this newly birthed Xenomorph on hold.

And this chapter now does just what the hell the fucking face-hugger and chestburster combo, which, ironically, now only consists of the latter, caused Mantis to do…come to an end.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3

Well, that's the end of this chapter and Mantis alike!

At least he held his own and died like the kung fu warrior he was…namely, fighting to the finish.

But one has to wonder, although the futuristic matter of this Xenomorph is for the final chapter of this story, but still…what does the chestburster having made its way out of him mean for the near future, and what if there's another hero who dies?

Quite the things one has to ask themselves, and while we're on the subject of that sort of thing, it will be Viper's fight with Baby Firefly which we will be seeing in the chapter which follows this one.

Even though Viper is very clearly a force to be reckoned with despite her generally silly, extra feminine attitude and usually forgiving, nice sweetheart kind of personality, with or without how she's got no fangs like most vipers do, and certainly no venom like most vipers do, what with her speed, agility and skills that allow her to utilize her snake body in the best kind of making full use kind of ways, she will not find Verra Ellen "Baby" Firefly to be a fucking pushover at all.

I mean, let's fucking face it…besides how Baby's got the blatant size advantage over Viper, she might not be skilled like her, but she is plenty strong and fast, not to mention skilled with knives to the point where she can throw one as a lethal projectile and generally uses daggers as her trademark weapon despite being plenty able and willing to use guns, which she is also good with, as well.

That, and her sinister, sadistic, ruthless and black-hearted personality, as well as how the hell fucking insane, brutal and aggressive she is, is going to make it so that she'll do what she can to find her way around Viper's skills and fast moving snake body via not fighting dirty, but rather fighting in a way that makes dirty look super clean.

Will Viper be able to elude what will otherwise prove to literally be the death of her and bring down this fiendish blonde bombshell psycho bitch?

We shall see…in the next chapter, that is.

I do hope this was a good read for you.

Ratings and reviews please, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's our third chapter, all!

Last time, in this story, we saw Master Mantis face off against a Xenomorph face hugger and chestburster hybrid, and, while he put up one hell of a valiant effort against it and, in fact, had the advantage for a very long time(read: was dominating the fight), the tables were turned at the last moment when it rolled off of the top half of the moon replica where it was being further battered by Mantis, and, after putting him in a brief haze following their both hitting the floor and him needing to get himself out of its grip(he managed to by leaping backwards atop the moon half replica, but it only allowed him to stay out of its reach briefly), it went on up and trapped Mantis in its grip.

Given that this was both a face hugger and a chestburster put together, what happened subsequently should hardly come as a surprise to you, and indeed the face hugger vanished while the newborn Xeno made its way out of Mantis and ate his remains, all while now on the floor of the planetarium exhibit that this replica was part of waiting to rapidly grow up into a full sized adult Xenomorph so that it might start terrorizing and destroying everything that it could, but that isn't to be looked into right now.

Not with how the hell we're now going to fucking see how Viper does when she enters that motel where she knows that Verra Ellen "Baby" Firefly is waiting for her.

Yup, the fiendish, felonious Firefly family femme fatale is awaiting Viper's arrival, meaning to deliver the kind of effect that the venomous fangs which most vipers have and then some to her reptilian adversary.

Although, Viper can use just her body to deliver formidable attacks and make skillful kung fu moves despite her not having any venomous fangs, or any fangs at all, for that matter, while Baby usually needs to have one or more knives and/or a gun at her disposal to be a lethal-ass threat, so she's going to be anything but an easy target for the villainous bitch.

Still, don't think Viper isn't in danger here, because for all her talents that will help her out against Baby, the latter is a force to be reckoned with and indeed no laughing matter, knowing her psychotic personality and how, when using knives, is noticeably more skilled with them than most people(and there's plenty else which makes her someone to take seriously, too, like the fact that she's hardly what one would call weak or slow despite not being a bodybuilder or speed demon or anything like either of those, well, things).

Can the courageous Master Viper bring down the crazy Baby Firefly, and if she can, how is she getting out of that motel(since it will be rather hard to avoid damage from someone like Baby Firefly even with how much more skilled she is than her, given their size difference and how Baby is much more ruthless, perfectly willing to use lethal force and does have access to the sorts of weapons I spoke of before)?

Just read away and find out the answer.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. With or without these horror villains having been created from starlight as identical twins to the originals in what movies said originals were featured in, the ones being used her are not of my making, as I would not know of any of them if it weren't for the originals who were made by their respective creators.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 3-Girls Just Wanna Have Fights

Unaware that the last she saw of Mantis would turn out to really be the last she saw of Mantis after the two of them, the rest of the Furious Five, Po and Tai Lung took off to where they would need to confront their respective opponents, Viper was currently at the beginning of her battle with Baby Firefly at the same time as he was with what ill-fated battle he had with the Xenomorph face hugger and chestburster mixture in the previous chapter(after all, the ones who weren't staying in the Jade Palace like Shifu was to confront the "Cabin Fever" kind of flesh-eating virus had all left for their upcoming fights at the same time).

She had just slithered her way under the small crack that the closed door to the motel that Baby would be found in had, having reached the place just now, and thinking to herself: "I sure hope that I can take her out as fast as possible, since I don't want to risk waking anyone up, let alone putting them in danger like they would be if they entered this room and found Firefly", she moved about slowly and quietly while rapidly making her tongue go in and out to try and detect her nemesis's whereabouts in this room.

"Firefly?" Viper asked at a low volume. "Can you hear me? I'm Viper. Or, actually, Master Viper. I'm here to stop you before you start. You will not put this city or any part of the world in danger! I will make damn sure of that."

"Ah beg ta differ, legless." she heard Baby's voice say before looking in the direction from where the sound came to see her enemy sitting on the side of the bed in this motel room they were in and grinning evilly with a knife in her hand(specifically a dagger).

Viper gasped and Baby said: "Ya probably fuckin' think that this is gonna be a fuckin' fight, serpent bitch. Well, it ain't gonna be no fuckin' fight. Ain't gonna be nothin' but a fuckin' massacre. In which you'll be the fuckin' victim, a'course, ya insignificant-ass piece'a snake shit."

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried, Firefly." Viper informed her, and Baby then said: "Pardon me if Ah don't fuckin' buy that stupid-ass load'a bullshit, ya slitherin' sissy." and they fucking fought it the fuck out with each other.

Viper swung herself back and forth and nailed one of Baby's legs apiece with her tail, and it stung like mad.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Baby yelled, and she snapped: "Oh, you're gonna fuckin' pay for that, scales! Ya done pissed me the fuck off, bitch, an' that shit goddamn guarantees that ya fuckin' suffer before ya fuckin' die!"

"Oh, yeah?" Viper asked as she then wrapped her tail around one of Baby's ankles and went forward, causing her to fall over onto the ground. "We'll see about that!"

"OOOOWWWWWWMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!" Baby shouted, but then when Viper slithered on over to hit her face with her tail, Baby grabbed a hold of her neck and squeezed as hard as she could, strangling Viper in the process of so doing.

"UUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKK!" Viper let out, and Baby then told her: "We'll fuckin' hear about that, too, as Ah now see the fuck to it that Ah don't need a fuckin' knife ta kill mah fuckin' foe this time. Ironic, since mah other victims didn't have no fightin' skills!"

But Viper tricked Baby by pretending to die via closing her eyes while saying: "UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH…" and going limp in her hands just as the latter used her other hand to help the one she was strangling Viper with.

"HA! Some kung fu master! Couldn't even last two fuckin' minutes against me! Damn, Ah sure as hell just fuckin' love it when Ah win!" Baby said while dropping the "dead" Viper, only to, just as soon as she turned around to start gloating further, be taken by surprise by Viper, who had now gotten enough breath back(keeping it as quiet and low as she could so that Baby wouldn't hear it and thus find out that this was a trick)to keep fighting.

The way in which Viper fucking caught her off guard was to spring up, take a hold of her hair in her mouth and, since she was still plenty able to bite down hard even with her lack of fangs, pull back as hard as she could, and Viper's strength saw to it that it hurt like hell for Baby.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baby screamed as this happened, and Viper then coiled herself around Baby's neck while her nemesis was distracted by the pain of her hair being pulled and the said distraction exposed the aforementioned neck.

Throttling her via constriction immediately thereafter, Viper put across to Baby: "You really thought I'd go down that easily, Firefly? Wow! You really are a crazy one! And would you just look at this? Now I'm using your own damn trick against your ass! And, while you might have killed me had you continued to choke me like that for a little while longer, you sure didn't count on me being so shrewd, now did you? I might be nice and sweet, but that doesn't mean I can't be cunning and crafty if it's necessary!"

But Baby wasn't going down that easily, either, as evidenced by the fact that, as she went around and about trying to get Viper off of her neck to no avail, she suddenly saw her dropped knife and picked it up to cut Viper across the center of the back, and while this was a simple slash and not a stabbing or a chopping or anything like that, it was plenty enough to cause Viper enough pain and damage so that she was unable not to fall off of Baby's neck, especially given how it obviously caused her to bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Viper screeched, and after she was on the floor and saw a small amount of her blood present where she was, doing what she could to ignore the pain that the small but still damage inflicting and pain causing cut was, well, causing her, she saw Baby go backwards and nearly fall over, but manage to stay on her feet while getting her breath back.

"Well, snake bitch," she said after she had done so and could talk again, "it looks like Ah'm gonna be usin' mah fuckin' knife ta fuckin' kill ya, after all."

"Not if you don't get the chance to use it, and you won't!" Viper told her as she then flipped on over to Baby and nailed her in the right eye while curled up into a ball during the said flip, making Baby said: "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

This did not, however, put Baby out of action, something that Baby proved when, just as Viper landed on her arm and was about to wrap herself around her wrist and pull hard to make her lose her balance, she punched Viper's middle region with the combination of her fist and the handle of her knife, and caused her reptilian opponent to go: "UUUUUUUUUHHHH!" and fall off of her.

"That does it, snake skank!" Baby barked before picking up her other dagger and cutting Viper down her back just after the snake managed to get onto her belly and thus in the position to move again, eliciting a loud: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" from Viper before slamming one of her daggers into Viper's tail and right through it to the point where the tip of the blade was embedded in the floor and Viper was stuck.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Viper screamed from this, and she did so even louder when she tried to move forward but felt the pain that made her realize what Baby had just done and what it meant, and things went from bad to worse for her when Baby kicked her in the face, making her cry: "UUUUUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH!" and put down her other knife, replacing it with a nearby gun that she then picked up.

Just to specify and make sure things are clear…Baby's other knife and that gun had been on the bed that she was sitting on while holding the one she had in her hand when Viper entered, and now, as she picked up the said gun, she was telling Viper: "Usually, when Ah shoot a target, it's as simple as one bullet an' it's the end'a the line for 'em. But in your fuckin' case, after all ya did ta me before in this fuckin' fight'a ours, Ah'm gonna do things a little differently. Here, Ah'll be precise…Ah'm gonna fuckin' shoot the bottom fuckin' half'a ya the fuck off an' then, while you're bleedin' the fuck out with your now severed tail still pinned the fuck down there with that dagger'a mahne…"

She looked down to where the hell she had fucking dropped her free dagger, which was on the floor near Viper, something that the kung fu snake warrior noticed after Baby gestured her head towards it, and the latter went on: "…Ah'm gonna fuckin' cut the fuckin' top half'a ya the fuck inta countless little pieces. By the time ya fuckin' die, you're already goddamn gonna have done a whole hell of a lotta shitloads'a screamin', an' Ah'm goddamn gonna motherfuckin' make well the fuck sure o' it that ya feel everythin' by doin' it cut by cut until Ah've finally cut your fuckin' head in half. It all fuckin' starts right the fuck here an' now, bitch, followed by a whole hell of a lotta other victims, Ah might fuckin' add!"

Viper opened her eyes most widely, but when she noticed the dagger before, she could see that it was within her reach, so she quickly grabbed it with her mouth and flung her neck so that she tossed it at Baby with all of her might just as her nemesis was a second away from pulling the trigger, and Baby got startled in a way that made her accidentally shoot herself in the head thanks to how the knife hit her in the eye that Viper hadn't nailed her in before and the way that it surprised her caused her to stumble back some, as well, which also contributed to how she ended up shooting herself through the skull by accident.

"NOT A CHANCE, FIREFLY!" Viper boomed during all of this, although she, too, was surprised when she saw that her move had led to Baby accidentally blowing her own brains out, but at least Baby was now defeated and gone for good, as evidenced by the fact that she fell down to the floor and, since, as indicated by what happened after the face hugger part of Mantis's foe had done its job upon seeing to the unfortunate insect's demise, the death of these particular villains meant that they would vaporize into nothingness through starlight that engulfed them if killed, Baby's corpse did just that.

Once Baby was nowhere to be seen, Viper, as if on cue, heard someone coming down to the motel room that she was in, obviously having been awoken along with everyone else by the noise that the fight had made, and after a huge banging on the door was followed by a clearly male voice saying: "Would you mind keeping it down in there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" she said: "Wait! You don't understand!" and explained everything.

"You expect us to believe that?" the man asked, and Viper said: "Come on into this room and see for yourself!"

So he did, and much to his shock, he saw blood all over the place and Viper's current position to of being stuck because of the knife that was, well, stuck in her tail and so pinning her to the floor.

"Oh, dear God!" he exclaimed. "It looks like you weren't lying, after all. Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance to get some doctors here to tend to your injuries."

"Thank you." Viper said, and just after the call was made and the man then turned his phone off and he said: "They're on their way." and Viper nodded in gratitude, he looked around and about, not seeing Baby anywhere.

So he asked: "But since there's no other way that any of this could have happened other than what you described, the less than desirable state you're currently in being just at the top of the list of what makes this clear, I'm surprised that I don't see the Baby Firefly you told me about your fighting against anywhere. You filled me in on everything. So where is this slasher villainess now, might I ask?"

"She vanished into nothingness after being engulfed by starlight, so she's thankfully gone for good." Viper replied, then further explained what the man and the others present at this motel needed to know.

"Wow. This is really happening as we speak? What about your friends and all of the other slasher villains?" the man asked, and Viper replied: "I don't know, but with any luck, they've taken down the ones they're going after to face off against, too. OWWWWWW! This is so, so painful!"

"You mean the knife in your tail?" the man asked. "It's okay, I'll just take it out and…"

"WAIT!" shouted a woman nearby, the closest of the ones who had also been trying to sleep but were now out of their rooms because of all of this.

"What?" the man asked, and the woman pointed out: "That knife is very clearly right through her tail, if it's gotten her stuck in the floor like she says it does. And that means that, if you yank it, she'll bleed out and die in less than a minute."

"Ah! Got it! Thank you for letting me know." the man said, and the woman told him: "Of course. Anyway, just hang in there, sweetheart." she said upon turning to Viper. "When the medics and doctors and nurses arrive, they will make well sure of it that your injuries are treated and that you'll survive and be able to heal up."

"Good to hear, and my thanks to you, as well." Viper smiled, but then another man said from behind the two people nearest to where Viper was: "Holy crap! Oh, my God, shit, no!"

"What is it?" Viper asked, and the man in question said: "Just before I went to bed in what motel room I had rented tonight, I learned on the news that there's going to be a lot of traffic in the road required for the doctors and nurses and medics that have been spoken of to get here."

"Oh, dear. That could mean it could be God only knows how long before I'm not trapped here or bleeding or in pain anymore! Hours? Even into the morning?" Viper went out, suddenly afraid and pale.

"We don't know, but you saved us all, so we'll do all that we can do for you." said the woman who'd pointed out that the knife could not be pulled out of Viper's tail without killing her. "We assure you."

Viper nodded and said: "Thank you, all of you." while doing what she could to ignore how much that knife was torturing her even though she was staying still.

Yet another thing we'll be putting on hold for a time both to look further into each different part of the story and to keep your pulse pounding so as not to lose the scary and dark tone of this fanfic is Viper's predicament.

I'm not giving away whether she lives long enough to be treated in time, nor am I doing anything else to lessen the aforementioned dark, scary and frightening tone of this horror story.

Although it is good that Viper has taken out Baby Firefly and so the kung fu heroes and the horror slashers are all tied up instead of the latter group being ahead like was the case with Mantis when that Xenomorph face hugger and chestburster hybrid killed him, we cannot act like this is a sign that the heroes will triumph, after all, because they could just as easily be defeated and destroyed, and I don't do shit like spoilers with anything, least of all my own fucking stories.

This chapter is now over, just like Baby Firefly's existence but also in stark contrast to Viper's troubles.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4

Quite the suspenseful position to leave Viper in, huh?

I mean, on the one hand, she's taken out Baby Firefly and won, but on the other hand, the way that Baby's knife has her tail stuck to the ground and Viper daren't try and pull it out for fear of bleeding to death from the gaping wound it will leave in her tail, as well as how the doctors who one of the visitors to this motel called are stuck in traffic at this time of night on the street of New York City which leads to the motel Viper's in next to where Baby's corpse was before vanishing forever, it could be hours before she's freed and treated.

Assuming she survives long enough for that to happen, the way that, even trying to stay still and ignore the pain, Viper could easily cause herself lethal damage if she moves the wrong way and the knife sees to it that such a thing happens, and she IS feeling plenty of pain from it like anyone and/or anything in that position would, and even kung fu masters can only tolerate pain for so long.

But moving on from this cliffhanger, we're going to have to shift our focus to Monkey's battle with Michael Myers.

Now, Monkey is easily more skilled than Michael, and, while the latter is by no means stupid(hell, he's plenty creative with how the hell he fucking kills people, can plan ahead nicely and can even drive a car), Monkey is more intelligent than him, which evens the odds, the way that Michael is superhumanly strong, durable and pain resistant, all on most considerable levels.

Monkey might not be a pushover despite how nice, friendly, compassionate, forgiving and approachable he is, but Michael is the aggressive, evil, nasty, brutal, merciless and violent-violent kind of one(as opposed to only fighting when he must like his the case with the non-warlike Monkey)and the one of them who's carrying the big-ass knife, as well.

A blatant-ass clash of very pure good and very pure evil this is, indeed, and in a counterparts to each other kind of way, no less, the way that Monkey used to cause trouble to his village due to constant childhood humiliation but was taught to become better than that by Shifu while Michael caused his own sister's death in his own home on his Halloween as a six-year old and could not be cured by Loomis and indeed continued to be a terror and menace to the street on which he lived, especially when it came to his family members, the ones he wanted to kill first and foremost.

In any event, that's for the chapter which will come after this one, and I'm hoping this was a fun part of this story to read for you(in a dark humor, horror and Halloween loving kind of way, of course).

Ratings and reviews please, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, time for me to post the fourth chapter of this horror story!

When last we read a fucking chapter of this story, Viper was battling Baby Firefly, and while she managed to win via snatching victory from the jaws of defeat(even using her jaws as part of how the hell she fucking did so, no less!), she was put in a painful and trapped position thanks to one of Baby's daggers being stuck through her tail and even a little bit into the floor of the motel room they were fighting in and, although the people in other rooms of the hotel were awoken by all the noise caused by their fight, found out what happened and one of the men called an ambulance for her while one of the women made it clear that they were not to take the knife out of Viper's tail due to how that would cause her to exsanguinate and die in the process from the very open wound it would leave, said ambulance and the doctors, nurses and medics therein was stuck in considerable traffic, so how long Viper will have to wait and stay agonizingly stuck, until she gets freed and treated, is unknown(and that's if she doesn't die while waiting).

But moving on from that because of how I want to keep your pulse racing and because of how we need to see the next warrior fight against the next slasher, we're going to look at how the fuck Master Monkey does battle with Michael Audrey Myers.

As you might recall, Shifu sent Monkey to go to an abandoned house on one of the NYC streets, since that, as he could tell, was where the hell Michael could be fucking found, and indeed, as Monkey will fucking find out(though he already believes this, but what happens will confirm his being right), this is most definitely the case.

Anyway, here's the thing.

When once Monkey makes his way the fuck into the said empty(except for Michael being there, of course)house, he knows that it will be a clash of two different primates with two different statuses that are, ironically, in a similar vein, as I mentioned in the first chapter and, in a slightly different way, mentioned after the ending of the chapter that preceded this one.

Because let's face it…there's no better way to fucking describe Monkey's past of, until Shifu showed up, causing trouble and problems aplenty for his village due to a tormented and ridiculed childhood before learning how to behave and be compassionate with Shifu's guidance, facing the fuck off against Michael's everlasting, omnipresent way of being pure evil and a scary, dangerous, powerful killer whose past contained the murder of his sister when he was only six years old and whose time with Dr. Samuel Loomis failed miserably in terms of changing him into a good person.

That Monkey is, as I've also mentioned before, vastly more skilled than Michael and also somewhat smarter than him, but also quite a bit less powerful and not armed with a big, nasty knife like his adversary is really does further even the odds.

That said, Monkey will indeed enter the abandoned house on this dark Halloween night that well echoes what the original Michael Myers which this starlight created duplicate of his both is and was created in as far as the, you guessed it, "Halloween" movies are concerned alive.

But will he make it out alive or learn just how horrible it was for Michael's victims in his final moments, whether it is with that huge knife or not?

Let's see how Monkey does against The Shape and what the outcome is and means.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. While the horror villains I'm using here were created from the stars as otherwise identical twins of the originals in the films the latter were part of, I didn't create any of the latter and wouldn't have the means to make their star spawned twins if they'd never been created(okay, so this is very obvious, but still)and thus they belong to the producers who created them just as much.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 4-Serious Monkey Business

Master Monkey was making his way to the abandoned house on one of New York City's streets in which he knew he would find, and fight, Michael Myers.

While he knew the risks of all of this just as much as his friends did, and vice versa, he had to make sure not to wonder how things would go with the others and their respective battles despite how it was hard not to do so.

After all, his fucking focus was to find and defeat the aforementioned Michael Myers, and so it was that, once he saw what was clearly the house he needed to enter in order to confront him, he walked on over and thought to himself: "Okay, I'm here. Problem is, that door is probably locked, and I can't afford to bring it down with one of my kung fu moves, as that would alert Myers to my presence. There must be some way I can get in, though, and how do I know that the said door isn't locked, now that I think of it? I'd best check it out."

So he did, and turning the knob as gently and quietly as he could, he fucking thought to himself upon finding out that he was right: "Yup. It's locked, all right. Myers is clearly hoping that I'll knock it down with one of my kung fu attacks and see him just long enough to know it was, in fact, him who killed me, no doubt via that big knife of his. So the direct approach is out of the question. Wait. I know some way to get in that he'll never be expecting and I can make as little noise when going in through it as possible to minimize the chances of him hearing me enter."

Climbing the fuck up to where the hell the fucking chimney was as quietly as he could after going around to the back of the house where the said chimney was fucking located, he then walked on over to it and put himself into the right position so that he could squeeze through just enough so that he wouldn't be trapped while climbing on down and make no noise at all in so doing.

His kung fu skills and intelligence definitely came in handy here like they did in all other cases, but especially one as fucking dire as this one.

After a little while, he was in the fireplace, which, as he could tell upon looking down the chimney just after he approached it, was completely devoid of anything but firewood and ashes.

He subsequently made his way the fuck out of it in a just as silent way as he'd been going the fuck down into it, and said in his brain: "Ha, ha! I did it! Now to look about while paying close attention at all times. He could show up anywhere in this house now, since he's undoubtedly realized by now that I'm not falling for his trick."

Going about in the living room while knowing that a considerable breaking of the current silence was imminent, Monkey was certain not to approach corners anywhere in there or any other part of the house, especially openings that led out of the living room and into any sorts of hallways or other rooms.

However, since he was a monkey and therefore had sight as the one of his senses that worked best, he was able to see the knife-wielding fiend even in the dark when he looked about a bit and started to leave the living room.

Michael was walking forward near the foot of the stairs with his trademark knife at the ready, and Monkey thought to himself: "If he starts to go up the stairs, wait until he's climbed a great deal of them and move in for a surprise attack. If he sees you, do not take the direct approach. He's too powerful to risk that with, even with your kind of kung fu skills. Jump about and move faster than he can think and look. Make sure that if he gets too close, you summersault back and kick him in the chin with both feet in the process."

When Monkey noticed that Michael had not seen him due to how the part of the living room he was starting to go through in order to exit it had a big armchair that he stopped in front of upon seeing and watching Michael, he waited until he was certain that Michael had gone far enough up the steps for him to make his move, and make his move he did.

Monkey made as little noise as possible as he bounded up with enough speed to move quickly but make sure the chances of Michael hearing him were minimal and, as soon as he was in perfect position to jump up and land a power kick on Michael's back, he did just that and it knocked The Shape over immediately.

"GOTCHA!" he said as he then jumped up and stomped on Michael's back with one foot and his head with the other.

"Didn't count on me being so smart as to try and different way of entrance to this place than you were expecting and ready for, did you, monster?" Monkey continued, but then Michael rolled over and did so with enough thrust to send Monkey flying into a wall.

"UUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFF!" Monkey said as he hit that wall, and a second later, he saw Michael coming towards him, knife clearly raised and ready to stab him a nasty, fatal one.

But Monkey improvised and used his tail to wrap around Michael's right leg and pull the fuck back to cause him to fall over again, this time onto his back, and went: "Oh, no, I don't think so, Myers! I'd stay down now if I were you!"

Michael, however, did no such thing, as he grabbed Monkey's tail and slammed him against the floor first to the right and then to the left, causing Monkey to scream out: "UUUUUUUHHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHH!" and he also threw Monkey into a nearby room which had an open door.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAUUUUUMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF!" Monkey let out before he, ironically, sprung back up and saw Michael walking towards him into that room where he was, though this time at a faster rate despite how he was still by no means running.

"Oh, yeah, I've got to forget the direct approach and dance around this guy, all right!" Monkey said in his brain before telling Michael, having thought up a new move to make just now: "That's right. Come on over. Here I am. I'll keep nice and still so that you can stab me good and make my death hurt bad."

Before Michael could raise his right arm to get ready to bring his knife down at Monkey, however, Monkey clapped his hands as so to startle The Shape and quickly went forward to do an elbowing onto his chin, an uppercut onto that same chin via the fist on his opposite arm and a chop to the throat with the hand on the arm he'd used for the elbowing.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Monkey said just before doing a spin kick while going down to the floor to do it that made Michael fall over yet again.

Standing back up after doing so, he suddenly saw Michael stand up again, as well, and the slasher wasted no time in grabbing a surprised Monkey by the neck and choking him with a crushing grip while hoisting him up off the ground, something that Monkey knew he had only one chance to escape from before he was beaten and done for.

So he did the first damn thing that he could do, which was to do another kung fu chop, this time in the area where the bicep met the forearm, and Michael dropped him as this took him totally by surprise and indeed caught him completely off guard, though the Halloween killer swung his right arm, quite ironically enough, in the form of a backhand punch which Monkey saw coming just in time to roll with as so not to be killed by it.

Even so, he was knocked onto the bed that they were close to in this room, and upon being able to see fully clearly again, he saw Michael raising his knife, but rolled out of the way just in time and landed a power kick onto Michael's face, knocking him back, though not down, and followed this by doing a flip and drop kick atop Michael's head.

"Almost had me there, Myers!" Monkey told him before subsequently pushing him into the wall that was in front of them both. "But you know what they say…almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades!"

Michael saw a vase on the table next to him upon turning around, though, and picked it up and threw it at Monkey's face fast enough so that the latter was surprised long enough to not have time to be able to dodge.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Monkey let loose an instant before stumbling back and falling on his ass as he wiped the shards of glass off of his face as fast as he could and in a way that would leave as few cuts as possible.

Seeing Michael just in time to move so that what would otherwise be a fatal stab in his chest became a long, painful cut down his right side, and even then, screaming: "EEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Monkey knew that, despite how he had the upper hand before, this was now going to be more difficult and life-threatening for him than it seemed before now, the fact that fighting Michael was always life-threatening, no matter what, notwithstanding.

Clutching his side with his left arm but staying on full alert and ready to fight nonetheless, Monkey was saying to Michael now: "Okay, now you've done it. It's not often that someone makes me mad or pushes me to the brink or anything like that, but you've made sure of it that this is indeed one of the rare times in which it's happened!"

During the time that Michael now came for him once more, Monkey noticed a lamp and threw it at the former, subsequently seeing a bookshelf coming down towards him after Michael had been nailed in the face by that lamp and gone on over to push it over, which he quickly jumped aside from and, now ignoring the searing pain in his side as he let go of it, bounded over to where he could see a stool and tossed the said stool at Michael, knocking him over in the process.

"Wow, for someone so powerful and tough, this guy sure is easy to knock down!" Monkey thought to himself, then he went over and jumped on Michael's stomach with both feet, jumping up and down to nail him there via two foot stomping repeatedly.

"Okay, now I have you on the ropes, Myers!" Monkey said to him. "You're down again, and this time, you're staying that way!"

Michael, however, noticed something that Monkey didn't…they were very close to the door to this room.

So close, in fact, that Michael was able to use his free hand to grab a hold of it and slam it onto Monkey's back, which sent him flying off of him as he went: "UUUUUUUUHHHHH!" and landed onto the floor, though his kung fu skills allowed him to land on his hands and knees instead of flat on his face, as he quickly acted on them for that purpose.

"Darn!" Monkey thought to himself. "Didn't think he'd see a means to get me off of him and deal more damage to me! But I can't let that or how much my side hurts stop me! There's too much at stake here! But how can I…wait, the stairs…"

Getting back up while further ignoring the pain he was in, Monkey waited for just the right moment to make his move when he saw Michael stand back up and, choosing the best possible time, tackled the latter and speared the both of them down the stairs, making sure to move accordingly so that Michael would take the bulk of the damage, and once they hit the floor, Monkey somersaulted easily off of Michael and panted both from how he was now somewhat tired and the pain he was in.

Seemingly victorious, as Michael appeared beaten badly now, Monkey said, after he had finally regained enough breath to be able to talk again: "Well, that's that."

But, just to be sure, and upon noticing another bookshelf, he pulled it hard and brought it down on Michael, stating after he did so: "Well, if he wasn't kaput before, he sure is now. Where do I go from here, though? First of all, how am I getting back to the Jade Palace in my current condition, and for that matter, how do I know that Shifu's managed to take out that flesh eating virus he's facing? And second, what of these injuries that Michael inflicted on me. UUUUHHH…"

He turned around after the pain from said injuries struck again, but then was able to ignore them enough to think once more and went on: "Case in point…how am I getting them treated? I mean, it's possible that I can find a means to do so, but if I can, then how am I going to be able to, especially with what all of my friends are currently facing. God, I sure hope they're winning and surviving their fights like I just did mine. This has all already proven to be easily enough of an**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**"

The last part came from how Michael Myers, who actually wasn't defeated despite seeming that way, had now just busted his way out of the bookshelf that was on top of him and stabbed Monkey in the back with his trademark knife, and then he grabbed Monkey by the head, squeezed tight and turned him around as so to stab him through the heart, as well.

Monkey died in seconds, and his death caused the starlight spawned Michael Myers to absorb his ability to speak from how starlight shone down on him and made that happen at the same time as Monkey's soul ascended to heaven, since that same heaven was up in the sky like the stars were, and this was what enabled the absorption of talking capability that Michael now had happen to him.

Michael's first words in years(remember, he last spoke when he was a very young child, and had demonstrated no ability to speak since then until now)made it clear that he sounded exactly like Quan Chi from the "Mortal Kombat" games, as he stated: "You should have made sure I was really dead, even though I suppose I can see why you believed me to be after what number you did on me as what might have been seen as the coup de grace on your part. But no matter. You merely rendered me impotent for a time until I recovered enough to break out from under that bookshelf and do away with you, instead, and indeed you are unquestionably and very truly dead as you thought I was. And, while I don't know how your friends are doing, they are now certainly minus one friend of theirs and there's a very good chance that I'll leave this house and see if I can find any further targets to see dead, them or otherwise, depending. In any case, it feels so good to be able to speak again, so I should thank you for at least that. But enough of this crap about you, since you, unlike me, are now gone forever. Now I focus on what else is in my immediate future."

It took none too long for Michael to decide he would indeed leave the house and go out looking for who and/or what else to kill, and thus he did just that, knife in hand and everything, and Monkey's death at his hands made it clear that right now the kung fu warrior heroes were losing two to one, given that Mantis was killed by that face hugger and chestburster Xenomorph hybrid while Viper managed to get rid of Baby Firefly, although not before she was trapped by her tail being impaled with one of the latter's knives.

We'll see more of Michael later into this story, though, because we can't focus on him or his victory or his futuristic intentions anymore for the time being, much like this chapter has now done the same thing as Monkey's life has…ended.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5

Well, Monkey tried…and failed, sadly.

Ironic thing is that one has to wonder whether or not Michael's power would have been able to withstand his skills enough so that he would still be able to kill the very, well, skilled kung fu warrior if they were outside of the house instead of in it, though Michael would receive a whole hell of a lot more hits either way, but you get the point, and also either way, it will ironically never be known after what happened here.

Lucky thing is that he can at least be remembered as going down fighting to the finish and therefore dying a respect commanding kind of death, but his failure and the death therefrom isn't the only fucking problem here.

There's also the far from little matter about how the horror slashers are winning once more, two to one, by now, and the suspense and nail biting action inducing things about this story have now been once more cranked up a notch.

Not just because of that, but because of how the hell Michael, being Michael, is NOT going to stop here.

He might still be in the house in which he killed Monkey at the moment, but what the hell's to say that he isn't going to leave it like that Xenomorph who was born by killing Mantis as a fucking chestburster and, after it's grown up fully after a few hours(remember, all of these battles take place at the same fucking time), will leave that planetarium, meet and join up with it and make it so that both can now put the city and the world alike in further danger, with two kung fu masters dead and one stuck in a painful, life threatening position right now?

Well, he most likely will do the former now that he's proven victorious and without a doubt wants to kill more fucking victims, but enough about him for now.

Because, well, now, we bring ourselves onto concentrating upon Master Crane's meeting with Jason Voorhees in that New York State forest.

Jason might have the power, durability and pain tolerance advantage over Crane, plus, unlike Crane, he's got a healing factor and a nice, big machete, but Crane is smarter, more mature and more skilled in a fight than Jason on quite a few levels of magnitude, being the calm, focused, maturity laden, think before you act and very adept in combat kind of guy that he is, to say nothing of the fact that he can fly, while Jason cannot, and his beak can be used as a weapon just like Jason's machete can and, also unlike Jason, Crane has a lot of style.

Not to mention that Crane can use his hat as a weapon if need be, though he doesn't do so often, but still, and would doubtless be able to, also if need be, but only to a certain extent, use it as a shield, much like Jason's hockey mask protects most, though obviously not all, of his face and Crane wears the said had as constantly as Jason wears that hockey mask.

Yeah, the forest is Jason's element, given that he's the one who constantly goes after campers, or at least the original that starlight's modeled him off of did in most of the movies he was shown in, but flying in a forest isn't an issue for Crane despite how he was previously nervous flying through one, as he had recently proven able to fly through one without a problem or lack of confidence or any of that other shit(I know it hasn't been shown in the films, nor even mentioned in this story or "Who's More Unhealthy" until now, but in this fanfic and the timeline thereof, I'm having it so he'd lately done so).

So this battle really could go either way, depending on how much Crane is able to stay out of Jason's reach and how often Jason is able to move fast enough to tag Crane if close enough, as well as how much punishment from the mature Crane the mind of a child possessing Jason is able to take and how much effort the powerful but unstylish Jason has to put into connecting his attacks with the incredibly skilled and stylish Crane one way or the other.

But whether Jason goes down and, unlike most other cases of when he does, does not fall into the lake in the process, ironically, or Crane becomes kung fu poultry, is to be seen in the chapter that succeeds this one.

As is what the outcome of the fight is and what that will result in, but now we finish this prelude to the next chapter following the end of this one.

Ratings and reviews please, y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

For this fanfic, it's chapter five that I just made arrive!

Last we read, Monkey had done battle with Michael Myers in the dark, abandoned house in which he would face the slasher, and after a big fight, Monkey appeared to have won, but Michael then proved him dead wrong by busting out of the bookshelf that Monkey had pushed onto him after he speared him down the stairs and stabbing him first in the back and then in the heart, with the kung fu primate having no time to react to the first stab due to how it took him totally by surprise and thus was left open to be finished off by the second stab.

Quite the irony, wouldn't you agree?

Worse, Michael decided he would leave the house that he was in and stalk other victims after that and gaining the ability to speak, much like the newborn Xenomorph did after eating its way out of Mantis upon the latter being beaten and eaten through by first its face hugger and then the chestburster itself.

What that will result in, however, is for later on, as is the matter of Viper's need for medical attention after how, in the second chapter, she managed to defeat and do away with Baby Firefly, but not before getting stuck by one of her knives being crammed through her tail and into the floor, something that one of the ones in the motel in which they were fighting quickly dialed 911 for after everything was explained by the snake.

Because now we bring ourselves onto concentrating upon Master Crane's meeting with Jason Voorhees in that New York State forest.

Let's get the obvious out of the way…Jason is considerably more powerful, durable, strong and capable of taking pain than Crane is, even though the latter is by no means weak in any way and is not incapable of taking pain and keeping on going and fighting, and the machete wielding zombie has that weapon and the regenerative healing factor he possesses as advantages over Crane, as well.

But that does not negate Crane's set of kung fu skills, and it doesn't change the fact that he is faster and more agile than Jason, plus, also unlike his living corpse adversary, he can fly, not to mention that his hat is every bit as capable of being used to protect himself against damage as Jason's hockey mask is for its wearer.

Easily more intelligent and far, far more mature than Jason, as well, Crane's also got the ability to hit just as hard with his wings as most would their fists and his feet can be used both for kicks and picking things up, so he could throw stuff at Jason with the latter ability if he found something for that purpose…and let's not forget that his beak is more than capable of being used as a stabbing and hitting weapon, even if it doesn't have the sharpness of Jason's machete blade.

So let's not underestimate Crane here, especially given the fact that Jason's a brawler with that machete(not to mention a brawler in general)instead of a stylish kung fu master like Crane who can dodge just as easily on the ground as he can when flying.

Yeah, like I said at the end of the last chapter, or, actually, after the end of it, the forest is Jason's element, with the original that starlight's modeled him off of in most of the movies he was shown in having campers as his primary victims, but flying in a forest isn't an issue for Crane, even though he used to be uneasy about that, the way that he's lately proven able to do so confidently and with no problem(again, I am well aware that it hasn't been shown in the films, and, in fact, only told of after the end of the previous chapter, but in this story and its timeline, I've made it that way to enable things to be as they are here).

Which means we've got even odds here, even if just barely, and what will happen and result from that is going to give us further indications, though not confirmations or anything like that, as to what direction we might be going in, even though that in no way means that a different route can't be gone, but still… although I'm not telling you a thing about that particular matter so that I won't ruin what is to come in the future for you(besides, I want to keep your heart rate sped up…I mean, this IS Halloween we're on our way to and have as one of the biggest reasons for this fanfic, is it not?).

So without further ado, I bring to you Crane's fight with Jason to read and enjoy while feeling considerable tenseness(again, this is a story I'm writing because of how Halloween's on the way, so that's naturally going to be part of this).

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. What horror slashers I'm using here might be identical copies of the originals made from starlight, but it requires that the originals were made by their respective producers for that to happen, so I don't own any of the evil killers I speak of any more than I own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters in this story.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 5-Having A Bird

Not knowing that at least two of his friends were going to die during the time they fought their chosen horror slasher opponents but knowing that he was going to go all out on the one he was going to be taking, well, on, Master Crane got good and ready to see even the slightest hint of any kind of sign of Jason Voorhees the instant that he got into the forest in which he would meet the zombie boogeyman.

"This is not going to be a walk in the park," thought Crane to himself, "figuratively or literally, the way I'm flying into the forest and as such making sure that the latter part joins the former. But I can do it. Especially since I can easily tell what noise Voorhees makes after learning what I did before, so the instant that I hear it, I'll know where to go and how to surprise him."

Just as he flew a little further into the forest, he heard the unmistakable Jason-spawned noise that was as follows.

"**CHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA.**"

"I rest my case," Crane said in his mind, "much like Voorhees is soon going to be resting in hell. Or rotting, actually."

Now, Crane, being a crane, could see very acutely, even in the dark, and looking this way and that from where he had heard the fucking noise, it was none too long before he was easily able to spot his enemy, and thought to himself: "There he is. Now to see to it that I play my cards the right way and make him rot in pieces after I batter him into them, rather than rest in peace, the way he's so full of darkness and evil."

Flying down to get the drop on Jason, he was able to do just that as he grabbed the boogeyman's biceps with his feet and slammed him against one of the nearby trees, saying as he did so: "Hello there, Voorhees! Thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for you by letting loose that unsettling noise of yours that I was able to hear from above and see you down below after hearing it as a result of that!"

Jason was shaken some when he hit the tree, but he then grabbed hold of one of Crane's legs and swung the bird towards a different tree behind then, something Crane thankfully was able to tell in terms of what Jason was meaning to do in time to roll with it when he was slammed against that tree.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Crane said, with it being that he still took some damage and felt some pain even though he wasn't maimed, let alone killed, and in fact still able to keep fighting, as evidenced by how he pushed himself forward and kicked Jason in the face before using how this startled Jason to get himself airborne, in addition to saying: "That was the first, last and only time you will ever cause any kind of damage to me, Voorhees!"

Flying down and then around and about to both deal damage to Jason and get ready for any kind of counterattack from his foe so that he could dodge it, or, if it wasn't capable of being dodged, roll with it, he nailed him in as many spots as possible with his beak, and what he couldn't use that for was replaced by direct hits in specific places by his wings and feet alike, to say nothing of how Crane even used his hat to hit Jason multiple times, in a rare instance of him using it as a weapon.

"I usually don't use this thing for being on the offensive," Crane stated, "but in your case, I need to and will make an exception!"

This was referring to the latter act, of course, and he continually used his speed and kung fu skills, as well as his ability to keep focused, calm and prepared, to dodge the slower Jason's machete swings and punches as many times as possible, and, when Jason was able to tag him with his machete or fist, he made sure to move in a way so that, despite some pain and damage still being caused to him, and indeed despite still bleeding from whatever machete cuts his received, it would not put him out of action despite how the hell it was still plenty painful.

"Okay, now you've pissed me off!" Crane stated after Jason's latest hit on him, which was a machete cut on his back that he managed to evade enough so that it hurt and bled, sure enough, but it wouldn't render Crane unable to keep fighting, which of course he did.

Driving his beak through the back of Jason's neck upon getting behind him, he then pulled it out after pushing himself back and landed numerous kicks onto his back, knocking him over and causing him to fall face first into the trunk of another tree in the process.

"Gotcha!" Crane smiled as he then went over and drove his beak down onto each one of Jason's legs, one beak impalement apiece, and he flew up, too, only for Jason, thanks to his healing factor, to stand up again just as Crane was starting to take to flight, grab him by both of his legs and pull him over, causing Crane's eyes to open widely while Jason squeezed his legs tightly and used his free hand, which was the one holding the machete, to try and slice Crane in twain.

Improvising fast, though, Crane clapped his wings onto the sides of Jason's head as hard as he could six consecutive times and took off his hat to push over Jason's face and make it so that he was unable to see and well open for further attacks as he was unable to keep his grip on Crane's legs, something that Crane capitalized on by unleashing further blows with his wings and additional stabbing slams with his beak.

And, once they got back to normal, he utilized his legs to land another flurry of kicks on Jason, knocking him over yet again, saying: "You know, Voorhees, you might be powerful and durable and regenerative and all, but you're embarrassingly easy to knock over for someone who's got such assets! I wonder if Monkey is experiencing the same sort of surprise with Michael? But no matter! You've gone down. And if you don't stay down, I keep knocking you down until you do!"

Crane had to swerve aside as he saw Jason throw his machete at him, though, and, while he was able to dodge it completely, this startled and frightened even someone as brave as himself enough so that Jason had the time to get back up and take a hold of his right wing to slam him to the ground, Crane recognizing the danger just in the nick of time and rolling with the impact.

Crane suddenly felt Jason hurl him up into a tree, and since he got caught in the leaves and branches and such instead of hitting the trunk, he knew that he just had to get himself free and take to flight once more, and he promptly did just that, saying as he saw Jason get his machete out of the tree that it had gone into after Crane dodged it: "Your brain must be as dead as your body! You seriously threw someone who could fly up into a tree, and someone who was also a kung fu master who could easily get himself free of the branches and leaves that he was trapped in, at that?"

He flew around and about, with Jason taking multiple swings at him with his machete and missing every one, all while Crane landed blow after blow into Jason's body with everything that he could use for doing so, but Jason then saw Crane's hat, which had fallen onto the ground after he was knocked over, and had Crane see him pick it up a second slower, he would have been pulverized by how Jason swung his hat at him and hit him, though his seeing it in time allowed him to fly back enough and roll with the hit enough so that he did feel pain and take damage, sure enough, but he wasn't out of action, let alone mauled or a goner or any of that other shit.

Quickly grabbing his hat while Jason wasn't focused on keeping a grip/hold on it, and seeing Jason raising his machete into the air to vertically cut him in two, Crane flew back and held up his hat as a shield, and, while it was cut in two, he wasn't, and despite how much he loved his hat, it was a small sacrifice for him, since the alternative would have been his body and his life.

"I can't believe I was forced to use my beautiful hat to stop myself from being chopped in half and as such have it be given that treatment instead!" Crane thought. "Well, he's going to pay for that and everything else he's done to me now!"

"That was my irreplaceable and valued hat you just fucking cut in half, asshole!" Crane snapped. "The fact that I had to use it like this because you meant to cut me in half only makes it worse! Well, you can be sure of one thing…you've ticked me off even worse than before this time, and that means I'm really going all the fuck out on your ass!"

The furious member of the Furious Five would proceed to deliver hits on every region of Jason that he saw with beak, foot and wing alike, also pushing him into trunks of trees as much as possible, and after quite a bit of that, Jason had fallen onto his back and his machete's handle was just lying in his open hand, with Crane clearly having him on the ropes.

"Got you now!" Crane stated as he prepared the ultimate coup de grace attack as he flew up very high into the sky, preparing himself to fly down at a very high velocity and aiming to do so in a manner that would slam his beak right through Jason's right eye, trigger his feet and make them pull out the slasher's guts and then make his wings move in a way that would enable him to twist Jason's head the fuck off.

As soon as he was certain that it was undoubtedly going to work the way that he intended it to, he flew down at Jason, and, although it looked for a moment as if he was going to pull it off and win, it took time to make things exactly as they needed to be for this powerful finishing move, and despite how he didn't realize that due to how he needed to hurry if he was going to do this and thus concentrate on it very hard, Jason's healing factor had made it so that the hockey mask wearing monster was now able to start to get up and regain his machete.

Seeing Crane soaring down at him, he was at first subject to the impact and damage that it was meant to deal to him, but while Crane's beak got halfway through his right eye, with his feet digging into his abdomen to some extent and his wings twisting his head initially, Jason and his healing factor made well sure of it that Crane's finishing attack would backfire on him.

First, Jason got a hold of Crane's neck and strangled him brutally, all while shaking his neck so that his head went up and down in the process, and following this, he sliced off both of Crane's legs, then both of his wings and, after that, he rammed his machete through Crane's torso and finished him off via machete decapitation.

Of course, if he didn't have his healing factor, he'd have been killed by Crane, instead, with the finishing move that Crane got put together via thinking, skills, flight, aim and speed adding to the previous harm dealt to him and seeing him destroyed in the process of both combining.

But he did have his healing factor, and he now had Crane's blood on his hands, as well, both metaphorically and literally.

Much the same kind of thing that had happened with the newborn Xenomorph after it killed Mantis and with Michael after he killed Monkey happened with Jason after he killed Crane, and once the starlight did its, well, thing, concerning that, Jason had now regained the ability to talk, his voice showing itself to sound exactly like the Sith Lord named Darth Maul from the "Star Wars" franchise.

"Well, it would appear that it's time to say 'bye, bye, birdie' just now." Jason stated as he looked at Crane's pieces. "Interesting that killing an enemy who could talk gave me the ability to do after so long of lacking that ability. I believe that I'll now leave this forest and check out some things about the city of this state instead of the forested area. You put up quite a good fight, and if I couldn't heal so quickly, you'd have destroyed me in the end. No doubt about that. But I can, and so I was able to counterattack you in a way so that what almost allowed you to kill me caused me to kill you. So ironic. Isn't life, and death, for that matter, just full of surprises?"

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6

Yeah, just as Monkey was killed in his fight with Michael Myers despite ironically seeming to win, so it would be that Crane lost his life in his battle with Jason Voorhees despite ironically appearing victorious.

What's even more ironic is, take away Jason's healing factor and we have ourselves a Crane victory.

Oh, yeah, that powerful, super-fast final attack move of Crane's would have seen Jason turned to first starlight and then nothingness if it weren't for the latter's super-fast healing regeneration ability.

But Jason does have the said healing factor, so he was able to regenerate enough to turn the tables on Crane and destroy him at the last second, given what was required of Crane to get that powerful finishing move into motion and with enough speed, force and impact to work as he meant it to.

So now the horror villains are winning three to one, which is surely causing your heart to race like mad just about now, which of course is my precise intent...and hey, given what I've spoken of concerning this story previously, is this the least bit surprising or confusing to you?

I didn't think so.

Now, like has been made clear here, things are now looking even worse for our heroes than before.

Especially given how Jason's decided to leave the woods and enter the city, feeling that it'll be nice to both check out New York City like the original did in the eighth Friday The 13th movie(you know, Jason Takes Manhattan)and wanting additional victims to go with his first of the ones in this universe, whether they are further birds, humans or any other kind of living individuals.

That means that he could very well meet up with Michael and the, by that time, full grown Xenomorph, and can you imagine what sort of terrible terror that will lead to whatever else happens with the kung fu master warriors here?

Let's hope that the next battle, which is the one between Po and Leatherface, results in the former being able to give the other still living heroes a fighting chance!

Okay, so, in our moving on from the matter of Jason Voorhees after he's killed Crane at the last damn second when the latter would have won had he not healed fast enough, irony of ironies, we look at the specific area where Po is going to go at it with Leatherface…which is on a street of NYC which is near a diner.

Now, on the one hand, Po's power and kung fu skills do give him an edge in those categories against Leatherface, as does the fact he is noticeably smarter, braver and more tenacious(as in, he never gives up no matter what).

But on the other hand, Leatherface is the one with the giant chainsaw and is plenty powerful himself, plus alongside how that chainsaw could easily scare even the Dragon Warrior and/or do the sort of damage to the diner that could enable him to, provided he does it the right way, deal further damage to Po.

Still, Po is sufficiently fast/speedy enough to dodge the chainsaw and his blubber could protect his organs should Leatherface be able to cut open his belly(and that's if, note: IF, it happens)and Leatherface being a brawler with that chainsaw could just as easily allow Po to expose him to his attacks as it could frighten him enough to make him jump aside good and far and increase the chances of Leatherface harming him.

And let's not forget that, depending, they might actually smash their way into the diner, and if so, God only knows what that could result in, whoever wins in the end.

But that is for the next chapter, otherwise known as Chapter 6.

Ratings and reviews please, all!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six of this story of mine has come just now, people!

Where we left off, Crane was taking on Jason Voorhees in a forest, and after quite the tough battle where both took a noticeable amount of damage, Crane charged up a combo after flying high up into the air that was sure to finish Jason off.

Well, if it wasn't for Jason's powerful healing factor, that is, and said rapid healing ability allowed/enabled Jason to turn the tables on Crane at the last second and kill him nastily despite how Crane barrage combo initially was on its way to working.

Starting with how he strangled Crane and shook his head so hard that he wasn't able to take in enough air to scream when Jason dismembered, impaled and decapitated him.

Furthermore, Jason was the third one who decided to leave where he was and go into the city to try and find more victims(the first two being that newborn Xenomorph for when it grew up and Michael Myers, of course)and the fact that the slasher villains are now winning three to one, Baby dying thanks to Viper at least giving us some hope notwithstanding, sure aren't going to slow down your heart rate, that's for sure.

Quite the irony in terms of how Crane's fight with him went, and quite the suspense source as far as the outcome of the fight is concerned, too.

But Jason, too, is being put on hold, not JUST to ensure you stay scared like should be the case for anyone reading a horror fanfic(I mean, it's called a HORROR fanfic for a reason, you know), but also so that we can shift our attention to Po's fight against Leatherface on a street of New York City near a diner.

Now, both have their advantages…after all, Po is very skilled in kung fu and surprisingly fast and agile for someone so big and fat, along with how his strength and durability are quite impressive(ironic thing is that his massive blubber capacity, especially around his belly, contributes to how durable and capable of taking punishment he is).

And let's not forget that Po, while probably not someone who would win any awards for intelligence, is an absolute super-genius compared to Leatherface and his refusal to ever give up, no matter what, is advantageous for him, as well, much like his amazing level of bravery is(yeah, he isn't impossible to scare, but it is very hard to scare him nonetheless).

Leatherface, however, is still very powerful himself, and that chainsaw and his adeptness at using it gives him a considerable advantage, as well, as does the fact that it's very difficult, though not impossible, to scare him, much as is the case with Po, and his strength and durability more than make up for the fact that he is a very stupid guy who really is all brawn and no brains…well, not literally in the latter case, but definitely on a comparable level of stupidity to that lack of brains and the intelligence therefrom.

Along with how his stamina is far from limited, much like Po's is, but still, and his refusal to ever quit, no matter what, is easily on par with Po's, to say nothing of the fact that he's easily scary enough to test even Po's level of courage, especially with how the chainsaw gives him a bit of a distance advantage and could easily go this way and that in a way that Po could barely dodge and, even though it also can be used as a weapon, Po's big belly couldn't possibly be missed by it if it was close enough and Leatherface saw an opening to use his chainsaw for slicing it, well, open.

So this is definitely going to be quite a fight of these two powerhouses, and with what's going to turn out to be the case, as Po will learn if he wins, though whether or not he does is something I'm obviously not giving away, namely that he and his friends, with their fights going on all at the same time, will be currently losing three to one thanks to how Mantis, Monkey and Crane failed to bring down that Xenomorph face hugger and chestburster hybrid, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, respectively(although he won't know that until later, ironically, and again, that's if he wins and therefore survives his encounter with Leatherface), will either drain all of his courage or at least make him tense despite how he does maintain some of said bravery.

Time to move on into the meeting and matchup of these guys now, I do believe, and so it is that we now do just that.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. Although the horror supervillains who I'm making part of this story are starlight created and otherwise identical copies of the originals, whether they are dead in their respective movies or not, the originals are not of my own making, but of the ones who created them. Which means that they don't belong to me any more than the "Kung Fu Panda" characters do.

Oh, and a little something else that's probably well worth pointing out…the Leatherface I'm having Po battle here is the 2003 remake timeline Leatherface, because although all of the other guys(and in the case of the foe Shifu is facing, which we'll be seeing later on in this story, of course, the virus)are the ones from their original storylines, the 2003 remake Leatherface is far more brutal, nasty, sadistic, aggressive, scary and powerful than the original, so to maintain this story's darkness and scariness, not to mention the evil of its characters continuing to be one the same level(or at least comparable levels of varying degrees, anyway), I'm using this version of the chainsaw-wielding monster.

Just to make sure you know the specifics here and that I leave out nothing.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 6-Bear Witness To This Battle

While looking for Leatherface on the street of the Big Apple near a diner that was part of said city where he knew that his powerful, crazy and terrifying opponent would be, Po was looking both ways both for traffic related reasons and for how he needed to make sure to search every damn nook and cranny if he was going to find Leatherface before Leatherface spotted him.

Upon reaching the sidewalk which was just twenty feet or so away from the diner in question, Po's getting on to it was followed by him calling out: "LEATHERFACE! LEATHERFACE! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!"

"This ought to lure him out from wherever the hell he is." Po said, making sure to say it at a loud volume to increase the chances that he would be able to see Leatherface coming at him in time to act with either a dodging move or dealing the first damn damage, looking all about to not miss one inch of where he was, thereby ensuring that, when he saw Leatherface charging at him, chainsaw roaring and all, he knew that his plan had worked.

"FUCK YEAH!" Po said as he jumped aside from Leatherface's attempt to cut him in two with his trademark chainsaw. "I knew it would work, you dumb brawler!"

Thinking to himself as he then knocked Leatherface down with a backhand swing to, ironically, his back, Po said in his brain: "Now, as tempting as it is to try and go into that diner and order the best stuff it's got, this is the worst possible time inarguably, as opposed to how there might be different opinions in instances where the words 'worst possible time' could label something as being, whether it's true or not. So I've got to pretend that diner doesn't even exist, much less is present here, and focus fully on my fight with chainsaw boy here."

Jumping forward as he saw Leatherface's shadow and the way he saw it made it clear that Leatherface had just gotten up and was about to try and slash him in twain again, he leapt forward just in time after gasping so that he wouldn't get cut in half, though a big, long cut was made down his back, making him scream: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Turning around and landing an uppercut on Leatherface's chin, he then said: "Use my own trick against me, will you, ugly? Well, it won't be enough! You're just an unskilled brawler and I know kung fu! Shit, you don't even have the abilities required to stand a chance against someone who knows any kind of martial arts, kung fu or otherwise, despite not knowing any of them because they were never trained for them, abilities like intelligence, craftiness or any other kinds of abilities that could help you find your way around if your cards were played right!"

He also punched Leatherface in the stomach, though his gut, while not as big as Po's, was big enough to lessen the damage from said punch, though it still took some damage, and Po backhanded him across the head, making Leatherface lose his balance.

"Clumsy, I see!" Po said as he did a kick across what leg Leatherface didn't have in the air while trying not to fall over, but Leatherface, just as he was falling over, landed a big power kick into Po's face, making the latter go: "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!"

The impact having caught him totally by surprise and indeed off guard and unawares, Po's face was badly damaged by this kick, though not so badly that he wasn't still able to fight, but it did hurt like hell, and just as Leatherface had fallen over, Po told him: "OH, HO…I'll flatten you into a slasher flavored pancake for that!"

He leapt at Leatherface just as the bloodthirsty brute was getting up and landed on him via his big, fat ass, but while this did harm Leatherface, it did not prove sufficient to flatten him, and Po actually knew he'd need to use his belly to finish the job, anyway, but it turned out worse than he thought it would be, as he didn't have time to try that finishing move thanks to how Leatherface took a hold of his left wrist with his left hand and slammed Po against the ground, in addition to getting up and throwing him against the wall of the diner that was to the right of the door.

"UUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOF!" Po let out, and when he realized where he'd been flung and what he had hit hard with his back and the, well, back of his head after the brief dizzied haze he was in had cleared up and he was no longer seeing a blur, though he was seeing Leatherface running right at him, obviously having gotten up and started, well, up his chainsaw again as Po heard its noise, Po said the following words in his mind while his eyes opened widely.

"Oh, crap. Of all the fucking places I could have been thrown the fuck into, and what could have happened after that, of all things!"

But he was able to roll into a ball and, well, roll himself forward after that, causing Leatherface to be caught completely off guard and ironically go flying into the wall that Po had been thrown into, though face-first instead of the back of his head and his back hitting it like was the case with Po.

Getting up afterwards, Po then saw Leatherface getting up and exclaimed: "Wow! Even after all this, you're still not out of action? Wait! You dropped your chainsaw! Maybe I can grab it and use it against you!"

But just as he was running forward to try and do that, Leatherface got a hold of it with his right hand while pushing himself up with his left one and swung the former so that the ironically now needing of another starting up chainsaw would, well, swing in front of a startled Po, which forced the latter to stop in his tracks and jump back while saying: "Or maybe not!"

Leatherface got back up and swung it at Po again in order to frighten the panda long enough to grab his right arm with his left hand and slam him against the ground, but as he tried to do so a second time, Po wrenched himself free, pushed himself back and kicked Leatherface in the side while saying: "Ground slamming me after that throwing attack and ironically turned off chainsaw swinging at me of yours? I don't think so, super savage!"

He also kicked him in the right knee with the same right foot he used to kick him in the side after Leatherface spun back around, but as this happened and Leatherface stumbled back, barely managing not to fall, the massive monster also got his chainsaw going again and Po thought: "Holy shit! Better put some distance between us again!"

Po did just that by pushing his hands onto the ground hard enough to make him be launched back some, and just as he stood up again, he saw Leatherface running at him once more, obviously having regained his ability to stand in a balanced, non-stumbling way and started his charging direct approach yet again, but he was able to sidestep him and punch him in the side where he hadn't kicked him, then jump back and bang him with his big belly and also push him forward and jump back to kick him in what knee he hadn't kicked him in previously.

The latter just after Leatherface turned around despite how he kept his chainsaw roaring, of course, but just after Po said: "Ha, ha! Got you on the ropes, gross and gruesome!" Leatherface went forward and used his chainsaw to slash open Po's aforementioned big belly and make him yell: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he was now severely damaged and in the less than favorable position of Leatherface now having him on the ropes, instead, and, although his huge amount of belly blubber made sure of it that his internal organs weren't reached, let alone damaged, Po was still in shitloads of pain to the extreme and barely staying conscious and on his feet, and it went from bad to worse when Leatherface ran forward, kicked him in the shin and grabbed a hold of his face, which he subsequently squeezed with all his might.

OF COURSE PO WAS BLEEDING HORRIBLY AND INDEED LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD THANKS TO HOW LEATHERFACE SLASHED HIS BELLY OPEN SO DAMN FUCKING BADLY.

Knowing of this only too well and knowing just as well that he had to put Leatherface down fast unless he wanted to lose both the fight and his life, he launched a kick forward to where he knew Leatherface's balls were even with the monster's hand gripping his face and therefore making him unable to see, and, as Leatherface let out a noise that came from when he felt pain in all the other instances Po caused that to him, but this one easily the loudest of them, Po, upon noticing that Leatherface had fallen over once the latter's hand was no longer gripping his face in a way that made it feel like said face was in a vise, and dropped his chainsaw in the process, quickly improvised.

Here, I'll be precise…he picked it up and got it going, and then, for the ultimate irony of the night, counting the ways that Monkey and Crane had seemingly ensured a victory over Michael and Jason, respectively, he used the chainsaw to cut Leatherface into as many pieces as he could before he had lost enough blood so that he had to make himself fall over onto his back in order to maintain enough so that he wouldn't die or even pass out.

Even so, he was in an unimaginable amount of just as unimaginable pain, and then, after he regained his ability to talk, said: "Well, would you just look at this? I gave you quite the hefty dose of your own medicine, didn't I, you macabre-ass motherfucker? It was quite a killer dose, too."

But, although he was able to keep himself from losing more blood while lying where he was, having dropped the chainsaw that he used to make it so that he won over the now badly slashed up and VERY dead Leatherface, who then disappeared after turning to starlight, something that Po didn't notice except for a little bit of its yellow brightness(though he knew what that meant)and did have a chance of survival, there were two problems.

The pain Po was in was pinning him down just as much as the knowledge of what would happen if he tried to stand up, much less did so, was, and Po knew that he would have to wait a bit before he could further talk, and that meant that, unless he got very lucky, it would most likely be quite a bit before an ambulance could come by and see him, given the traffic and despite how, upon the ones in those cars seeing him and quickly dialing 911, there was to be medical attention in his future just like there was in Viper's, an ambulance could only arrive so quickly in the aforementioned NYC street traffic he could see out of the corner of his right eye.

So he simply thought to himself, not knowing about Viper's victory over Baby Firefly and how she would be receiving medical attention like he would, which they both urgently needed, and provided he lived long enough, much like was the case with her: "I sure hope the other guys are doing all right, and if so, with any luck, they've won but not in the way that I have. This hurts like hell and, while I usually fear nothing, I can't help but be really scared right now. For too many reasons to count. And you know, I've gotta say…if this is a victory, I sure as hell don't even want to imagine what it would be like if I were defeated. Well, at least Leatherface is gone, but still…I don't remember the last time I was hurting this badly or feeling this scared. If there ever was such a time before now, that is."

More pulse-racing kind of feelings have now been induced, as, despite how Po won and lived like Viper did in her fight against Baby Firefly, he's in a very similar position as she is, only worse, obviously and indeed quite blatantly.

But we're going to have to wait to see if he, or she, for that matter, lasts long enough for the medical attention they both require to get to them in time, because next in line is Tai Lung's battle against Pinhead, which will be shown in the next one of this story's chapters.

Yeah, it's possible that you're sweating by this point, and if so, I can understand, especially given that Viper and Po are so far the only two victors and survivors among the heroic kung fu masters, and that means that the slasher villains are still winning, albeit this time three to two instead of three to one, but still.

And even then, Viper still had that knife in her tail keeping her confined to the floor and Po still has that blatantly gaping wound in his belly, so whether or not they survive isn't quite certain here, so double the suspense concerning the well being of heroic victors and survivors.

But, like I said, it'll be Tai Lung's battle with Pinhead we now shift our focus to, and that will be shown in the chapter after this one, because just like Crane's sadly lost battle with Jason Voorhees and Po's thankfully won battle with Leatherface(why I didn't put in the part I'm about to last chapter that I put in with the ones before that, I don't know, maybe I forgot, but in any case, sorry about that), plus Crane's life and that of Leatherface by now, too, this chapter here has just been completed.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7

It's a damn good thing that Po fucking won, that's for sure…I mean, he didn't lose the fight and thus he didn't lose his life like Leatherface did on both counts, and now we have a further jolt of hope…although not one that isn't accompanied by further suspense and tenseness, given what has been shown here in this story before.

Whether or not Viper and Po make it in terms of getting their medical attention that they require on a dire level of the most extreme kind, however, is not to be thought about for the time being.

Not with how we're now getting to how Tai Lung, in the chapter which follows this one, is going to be taking on Pinhead.

First of all, Tai Lung, like Po, is quite powerful(hell, he got even with him in the story prior to this one in his second life after, ironically, Po offered him a rematch once his redemption just before his resurrection was followed by him rejoining the Jade Palace after plenty of other things that happened in that story, especially the main matter, namely Po helping Tigress to understand that crying was not forbidden and that it was unhealthy to try and refrain from so doing), and the fact that he has those nerve strikes and other ways he can use his claws for battle only gives him further assets.

Further ones to go with his unbelievably high levels of strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, reflexes, leaping ability, pain tolerance, coordination and, of course, kung fu skills, that is(granted, this is pretty damn obvious, but I just wanted to emphasize some).

He, also like Po, is never one to yield or admit defeat, no matter what, so there's another advantage he's got, but that doesn't mean that he's guaranteed to manage to gain an easy victory over Pinhead.

Oh, dear God, no, far from it.

I mean, besides how Pinhead possesses magical powers, near-invulnerability, the ability to teleport and great strength, that's before you throw on his special hook and chain attacks that he constantly uses on victims and how superb he is at torture, mutilation and causing horrible deaths in which the victim or victim is figuratively and literally destroyed!

This might be a starlight created version of the original, but he's got Pinhead's exact personality and just as exact powers, though the version of them that the original possessed after he was no longer working for the Leviathan, but still.

So Tai Lung is in for quite the challenge here once he confronts Pinhead in the steel mill he's headed for, specifically the interior of it where the molten steel and what used to turn it into steel and such is, machinery and all, and he knows it full well, though Pinhead knows just as full well that, for all the massive advantages he's got over Tai Lung, he should not underestimate the snow leopard's prowess in his upcoming battle against him.

Can the powerful Tai Lung possibly overpower the ironically even more fucking powerful Pinhead and strike a blow for the other kung fu warrior heroes?

We shall see.

As soon as I've posted the next chapter that I've made clear it's going to happen in, that is.

Ratings and reviews please, you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go with chapter seven, everyone!

Previously in this story, Po was taking on Leatherface on a sidewalk that was between a street of New York City that was not too far away from a diner and the actual location of the said diner.

While he ultimately defeated Leatherface, he was forced to lie down and await much needed medical attention due to how Leatherface harmed him severely by slicing his big belly open with his trademark chainsaw, and while Po's blubber did protect his internal organs and as such made it so that it was possible to treat him and make sure of it that he survived(much like Viper being pinned down by that knife of Baby Firefly's after she defeated the latter through her tail gave her a chance at being given the aforementioned medical attention in time to survive, as well), it was still just as uncertain as to whether his life would be saved or not as was the case with the aforementioned Viper.

Although both of them were lucky enough so that a 911 call was made to get them an ambulance in both cases, the current godawful traffic jam made it so that it was uncertain whether the much-needed ambulance would get to them in time for their lives to be saved or not(Po's fight near that diner and Viper's fight in that motel did mean that they took place near the streets of New York City, after all, and given how many people live there, it's very easy for there to be a traffic jam on its streets, the ones Po and Viper fought near or otherwise).

So, on the one hand, Po won and got rid of Leatherface, who turned to starlight and then vanished completely, just like Baby Firefly did when Viper beat and got rid of her, but on the other hand, neither kung fu warrior hero has seen the end of their troubles at all and both are still in plenty of danger.

That, however, is not what we concentrate on in this chapter.

Because what we do concentrate on in this chapter is how the hell Tai Lung gets into a fucking fight with Pinhead in that steel mill he went to in order to fucking find him and then fucking face him.

Now, Tai Lung has plenty of things going for him…high levels of strength, speed, agility, pain tolerance, durability, leaping ability, quickness of reflexes, persistence(as in, there's never going to be one second in which he even considers backing down, tapping out or any of that other shit, even when it looks like he should), utilization of claws and teeth and the sharpness of both, stamina and, of course, kung fu skills.

His virtually fearless attitude and considerable aggression also give him an advantage.

However, none of this changes the fucking fact that Pinhead is not only incredibly strong and virtually invulnerable, but also possesses very potent magical powers and is very good at using them and his special fishhook and chain attacks to ensnare and rip apart a foe, no matter how powerful said foe might be.

That, and he can teleport, torture a victim most competently, mutilate that victim with just as much competence and cause their death to be nothing short of horrible as hell(yes, pun intended by all means).

So Tai Lung is outclassed despite how he must and will do battle with Pinhead, and he certainly won't let this disadvantage discourage him, make him give in, cause him to fucking surrender or anything similar.

But be that as it may, luck being on his side, if it is in this fight, is going to help him A LOT in terms of whether he can defeat Pinhead or not, and even then, that doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be sufficient to enable him to bring down his nemesis.

So, let's see how he does, and as a result find out what that is going to mean in the long run here.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. The slasher villains I've made part of this story were created from starlight, it's true, and they all echo the originals they're modeled off of in every way, but the ones who created them are all people who aren't me. Thus, they aren't mine, just like the "Kung Fu Panda" characters aren't.

Part of the way that I do this particular battle was inspired by that scene in "Friday The 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan" when Jason dares the tough, powerful boxer Julius to show him what he's got(granted, that movie was one of the worst horror films ever made, Friday The 13th or otherwise, but that scene was really awesome and Julius showed great strength of character and excellent prowess in it, even if it did, sadly and unhappily, end with Jason punching his head off).

Ironic, given the starlight created Jason Voorhees is now making his way towards the streets of New York City along with Michael Myers and, once it's grown up, like that Xenomorph will be doing.

There's also part of the way I do this battle being based on a, well, part of the second movie in the Disney's "Aladdin" franchise, namely, "The Return Of Jafar", but that's all I'm telling you about that particular part until you've read the actual story concerning this chapter.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 7-All Hell Breaks Loose

Tai Lung had made his way the fuck into the inside of the steel mill in which he was to confront Pinhead.

Knowing that his best bet would be to try and take Pinhead by surprise, given how, despite his many physical talents, he was below Pinhead in terms of power in numerous ways, Tai Lung looked this way and that for where the number one Cenobite might be, all while saying in his head: "While I sure as hell hope that the other seven are faring well against their respective horror foes and are going to win at the same time as I confront Pinhead and find a way to win, there is no time to think about their fucking fights. Not when I have to keep my eyes and ears well open, the way that I have to do whatever I can to get the drop on Pinhead, catch him unawares, what have you. If I fail, then I'll have even more of a disadvantage here than I already do, and that's saying something. So here's hoping he doesn't find out where I am before I can catch him off guard."

"TAI LUNG!" he heard Pinhead's voice thunder. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! YOU WILL NOW COME AND STAND IN FRONT OF ME SO THAT WE MIGHT BATTLE FACE TO FACE, AND I WILL HAVE IT NO OTHER WAY IN THIS FIGHT!"

"Well, so much for trying to take him by surprise." Tai Lung thought to himself, and so it was that he looked to see Pinhead in front of him, albeit from the side, and subsequently somersaulted on over so that he was looking at Pinhead face to face.

"Hello, Pinhead." Tai Lung said. "You found out where I was and that I was looking for you with the use of your mystical powers, I see. For obvious reason, I wanted to fucking take your ass by surprise, but I guess your kind of dark magic made it clear that wasn't an option, didn't it?"

"Indeed." Pinhead replied. "And it is that same dark magic, along with my fishhook chains and sheer power, which will well ensure that you have no chance against me at all and indeed there is no way in hell that you are defeating me. I will, however, allow you to attack me so that I may see just how well you would be able to fight against me if the playing field was level."

"You are lying." Tai Lung told him with a snarl. "We both fucking know that. You want to lure me in so that you can catch me unawares and thus easily be able to cause me as much pain as possible with your powers and fishhook attacks in a way that makes well sure of it that I am unable to do shit but scream for a very long time and die horribly in an even worse way. And up close and personal, as well, so that you may be given the pleasure of seeing and hearing my agonized looking face and just as agonized sounding screams while I'm put through that agony of the worst kind and you, like I fucking said, motherfucking make it fucking last before I die the aforementioned, and very terrible, death. Again, we both fucking know it. Just like I know about your having the original Pinhead's sadism and masochism shit as well as you do."

"Though most of what you say is true, Lung." Pinhead informed him. "I can assure you that I am not lying when I say that you may go all out on me and show me just what your kinds of powers and abilities are capable of. I am capable of being reasoned with, and I believe that, given your imminent demise and how long a way you have come, it is only fair that I would permit you to do such a thing as the one that I am indeed permitting you to do. So if you wish to at least show me what would happen if, again, the playing field was level and you somehow managed to get close enough to attack me, now's your chance."

Realizing that Pinhead wasn't lying after all, Tai Lung somersaulted right the fuck on over to him and kicked him in the dead with a massive drop kick, right before, upon landing on the ground, wasting no time in pummeling him with every punch, kick, open-handed hit, nerve strike, clawing, biting, head-butt(though in the stomach instead of the nose for obvious reasons), elbow, knee, further drop kick, strangling attack, grabbing and slamming to the ground this way and that, throwing, excruciating, paralyzing hold, stomping and lunging kinds of assaults that he possibly could, and in numerous areas all over Pinhead's body(though not his head, again, for obvious reasons), of course, until he finally ran out of his ironically virtually limitless stamina enough so that, while he could still stand and move, it was difficult to do both, so he clearly couldn't further attack or strike.

Realizing this along with Pinhead, the powerful demon then used his dark magic to make Tai Lung be blasted down onto the ground, though as it happened, Tai Lung, quite by chance, but still, noticed that he was about to land next to a giant molten steel vat, and sure enough, he did, but in any case, he had taken quite a bit of damage by Pinhead's spell despite how he wasn't knocked unconscious, let alone killed.

"FUCK!" Tai Lung thought to himself as he went: "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH…" on account of both the pain and knowing that, by the time he regained his energy enough to even stand, Pinhead would already have him trapped in his last second of his, well, second life.

Pinhead said to Tai Lung: "You impress me with your unending persistence, considerable skills and vast amount of power, Tai Lung. It is clear that, were this even levels of power and up close and personal kind of combat, you would win with ease despite still taking some damage from me. But neither of those things are so, which means that you are done for. And now it is time for me to see to that. You were hoping to bring me down, take me out, what have you, when I gave you the chance, but it proved impossible. What I now do to you, however, and what it will result in, is anything but impossible."

"Here we go…" Tai Lung thought to himself, and after Pinhead blasted him with painful spells a few times, though made sure they weren't as damaging in order to make sure of it that Tai Lung would feel pain aplenty for quite a bit, and he then used his trademark chain and fishhook attack to ensnare Tai Lung, dig into him with the latter and start to rake them about his body, causing him overwhelming pain, even with his kind of incredibly high pain tolerance, and despite said high as hell pain threshold, Tai Lung was unable not to scream: "EEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he, ironically, did something most unexpected(at least for Tai Lung, anyway).

He suddenly stopped and pulled his fishhooks out of him, then created an identical copy of the box that one had to open in order to let out the original Pinhead in the "Hellraiser" movies that he was featured in.

Tai Lung opened his eyes widely in surprise and confusion while ignoring the horrible agony he was currently in as Pinhead used his dark mystical powers to get the said box created, and the latter then explained his reasons for doing so when he said: "With how you had gained all of the knowledge that you did along with your fellow heroic kung fu warriors, you therefore know that the original Pinhead was trapped in a box and it was required that one open it to let him loose and thus allow him to spread hell, both figuratively and literally, about where the one who opened it lived and everywhere else that he decided to go to unleash that hell. But I was created from the stars, even though I am otherwise exactly the same one that he is, and that means that you must open this box in order to allow reality to stay as it is, for as long as I exist without it having been opened, my powers and what we have done to each other could easily warp or even eternally screw up the aforementioned reality. So open it for the sake of things remaining as they are and are going to be, whether they are different or not, in the future by opening this box. Now."

But, unbeknownst to Pinhead, his informing Tai Lung of all of this enabled him to regain some stamina and gain additional capability of ignoring the excruciating pain he was currently in, as well as how it made him realize that, if he destroyed this version of Pinhead's box, he would destroy this version of Pinhead and, as such, allow reality to remain as it was and would be without being fucked up or in any other way warped along with enabling him to make the ironic comeback of the millennium while winning the fight at the last second and maintaining his life while seeing to it, as he would find out later if he did so, that things became a tie for a time with how he had killed what would turn out to be a third horror villain due to Viper's defeat and destruction of Baby Firefly and Po's of Leatherface despite how Mantis, Monkey and Crane were beaten and killed by the face hugger and chestburster Xenomorph hybrid, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, respectively.

So, remembering how he was currently next to a vat of molten steel, he waited until Pinhead threw the now completed box at him and, just before he caught it, said: "You have three seconds to do it in time, as I have designed it that way. I will be counting, so open it immediately." to prepare to make his move, as it was the only way out of all of this in numerous areas, the current predicament he was in or otherwise.

"One…" Pinhead said, and Tai Lung thought to himself: "Okay, I'm only going to get one chance at this, but I think I can stand again and yell loud enough to startle him long enough to do what I mean to do. But my timing must be flawless."

"Two…" Pinhead said, but then Tai Lung stood up and yelled: "**ASSHOLE!**" at the top of his lungs, which, as he was hoping, startled Pinhead badly, and Tai Lung promptly threw the box into the molten metal vat with all his might, making it so that, just as he fell over on his side and nearly passed out, he was able to hear, as it melted into nothingness quickly, Pinhead scream: "**NO! THE BOX!**"

While, were it a second slower, reality would now fuck itself up horribly, Tai Lung did it just in the nick of time and so it was that reality would stay both as it currently was and in the run for being as it would become in the future exactly like it was going to prior to this fight, and let's not forget that this would result in Pinhead being utterly destroyed, the way that he was created from the stars and thus, if he created an exact copy of the box that the original Pinhead was in unless someone opened it, its destruction would mean his own.

And sure enough, Pinhead was screaming: "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" as he began exploding and imploding at the same time, as well as burning and ripping apart, also both inside and outside on both counts, and it wasn't long and indeed none too long until he turned to starlight and then vanished forever.

Not to mention that, lucky for Tai Lung, he was, a second or two after landing as he did, able to get himself moved in a way so that he was lying down on his back and as such got to see everything that happened to Pinhead upon him getting rid of the box forever, and it was such a pleasurable and wonderful sight for him to see, and indeed he grinned while knowing that he had saved reality, the universe and himself alike in doing what the hell he did, said grin being both because of that and seeing Pinhead ironically go through hell while being utterly annihilated at the same time as it was stemmed from his having achieved a victory and made a comeback like no other.

Just before Pinhead was fully gone, Tai Lung, remembering the tortures of that Chinese hell he was in for a while after Po ended his first life and how a hellspawn Cenobite leader had almost ended his second life, was only too glad that he got his breath back enough so that he could say in a morbid pun quip of an ironic and hard hitting zinger of a one-liner: "To hell with you, asshole."

Once Pinhead had turned into absolutely nothing forevermore and beyond, Tai Lung lay down for the amount of time it took him to be able to get back enough stamina to talk, stand and move, though he decided to lie down for a little longer just to find out whether he would need medical attention or not, since he was very durable and much, though obviously not all, of the damage he took were from Pinhead's black magic spells and therefore not the kind of harm that cut him like the chains and fishhooks did.

As soon as he was certain that, at the very least, despite how it would not be clear to him whether or not he needed medical attention until he left the steel mill and was back outside where everyone could see him, it would be a very smart move and good idea to stand up and walk out/make his way out of the place, especially since his pain tolerance had gotten itself back plenty enough for that to be possible without question, so he did just that, saying to himself in his mind: "Hell yeah…fuck yeah…I fucking did it. I fucking won. But now to leave this hellhole. If I never fucking enter this place again, it'll be too soon."

So he made his way out of the steel mill and back out onto the streets of New York City, which were, of course, just as they were before, and Tai Lung said in his mind as he made sure to get onto a sidewalk and stand where he was, given that he needed to see if one or more of the New Yorkers in the cars on those streets dialed 911 for him, the following words.

"With any luck, the others have won their battles, too, whether it was in the way that I did so, any similar kind of way or not, though it obviously depends and I just as obviously don't know yet. But I'll fucking find the fuck out in the future soon enough, and in the meantime…oh, would you just look at that? Someone's dialing 911 there, clearly having seen me along with the others. Guess I am going to need some medical attention, no doubt for these bleeding wounds that Pinhead's fishhooks left me with. God, I feel happier than ever that I got him when I had the chance…assuming that's possible, of course."

Well beyond wonderful and phenomenal as it indeed is that Tai Lung managed to destroy Pinhead at the last second when the latter had him on the ropes, it's pretty damn clear both that Tai Lung will be joining Po and Viper in the hospital in his immediate future, and that just as Tai Lung put an end to Pinhead, so I now put an end to both our checking out his main part in this story, the way that we haven't started getting ready for looking at Tigress and her battle with Freddy Krueger yet and this chapter.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8

That sure was something, wasn't it?

Yeah, Tai Lung beat Pinhead in the only way that he possibly could, as he came to realize himself, ironically after he received the means to get rid of the powerful Cenobite hellspawn when his enemy created it himself, not counting on Tai Lung performing that action.

Of course, since Tai Lung, if he knew about Pinhead and all of the other Cenobites and what that meant opening the box would, well, mean, would never even consider that, especially after having known the Chinese Hells he did for a long time, it's only natural that his only reaction to being presented an identical version of that box by the starlight generated Pinhead would be to try and use it against him to see to his ironic downfall.

Anyhow, thanks to Tai Lung, it's now all tied up, and unlike Po and Viper, he did, for a time, know that it was possible he'd need no hospital time along with being able to stand up and move, at least eventually, anyway, after his victory, and the damage done to him might, at first, have made it seem possible that he would not require medical attention like the aforementioned Viper and Po do just as much it was something that might make him need to join them in, well, needing doctoring ad nauseum.

But either way, it would, as you read about at the very end of this chapter, be something that meant hospital time was in his future, and this is where we stop paying attention to Tai Lung(for now)and start paying attention to Tigress.

You do recall how I was having it so that Tigress will be taking on Freddy Krueger in this story, right?

Well, either way, she will be, and here's the thing.

Tigress is very powerful and strong-willed, and, like Po and Tai Lung, she has the sort of persistence that makes it pretty damn clear that there is not a quarter of a speck of a chance that she will even consider backing down, not even if she's in a position where she would need a last minute miracle to win a fight and/or survive a life-threatening situation.

Her skills go nicely with her strength, speed, agility, durability, pain tolerance, unbreakable will, absolute refusal to ever admit defeat, sharp claws, just as sharp teeth, stamina and iron determination, as well as the fury she often feels(and has plenty of reasons to feel, at that).

Problem is, Freddy is omnipotent in dreamland, which is where she has to go in order to face him, as he's not going to make himself minus his dreamland powers to fight fair against her.

Did you really think, did you honestly believe, that he was going to decide it was only fair that he battled her in the real world and gave her a fighting chance?

Of course not.

So she knows full well that she has to take a considerable risk in order to try and bring down the dream demon of a sleep slasher she's going up against here.

They say there's no such thing as a free lunch, and this is certainly no exception to that old saying.

Can Tigress possibly survive by triumphing over Freddy, even with her being so fearless giving her an advantage, given the fact that Freddy needs fear to keep his powers going?

Since I won't give it away, you'll have to see for yourselves in the next chapter.

It sure as shit will be anything but easy for her one way or the other, though, that's for fucking sure.

Meantime, I do hope you had a good time reading this one.

Ratings and reviews please, you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Say hello to chapter eight, readers!

The chapter before this one had it so that Tai Lung took on Pinhead in a steel mill, and while this initially seemed like nothing more than a death sentence of the most ironic sort for Tai Lung, it turned out be a victory of the most ironic sort for him, instead.

Because, see, Pinhead made two very big mistakes…first, he created a twin copy of the box that one needs to open in order to summon him, which, if not opened in a very short amount of time, would cause reality to be warped and fucked up in the worst way as long as he existed and Tai Lung would have to open it at once for that reason and the sake of him not dying a worse death than he was already going to.

And second, when he tossed it to Tai Lung, he didn't take into account the fact that he shouldn't have awaited the snow leopard in a steel mill, as Tai Lung, knowing what having landed next to a vat of molten steel in said place meant, quickly called him an asshole at a loud as hell volume furiously and thunderously, easily startling him long enough to toss the box into the molten metal, and, since it hadn't been opened, he eliminated Pinhead and saved reality and the whole damn universe, and all other universes, in the process(after all, this was the identical, starlight spawned copy of the original Pinhead and the twin box was of his own making).

Although there are not words to describe how well beyond exemplary this is in easily the strongest sense of the word in every way imaginable concerning literally all counts, and while Tai Lung, unlike the previously immobilizing kind of injury receiving Viper and Po, did, for a time, have the possibility that he wouldn't need treatment for his injuries like Viper and Po did for theirs going for him, it turned out that he would, as evidenced by how someone who saw him after he proved able to stand and walk and left the steel mill, going back out on the streets of NYC, dialed 911 for him, so he would end up in the hospital like the both of them, after all.

Still, his victory was one for the eternities upon eternities, and its irony of the best and most hilarious and unimaginable kind only added to this, kind of like it was an unimaginably wonderful and nicely done thing and triumph achieved on his part which previously seemed like a surefire defeat for him and a just as surefire victory for Pinhead.

But be all of that well past marvelous as can be stuff as it may, our focus is now going to be going away from him and replaced by Tigress, who is going to be going up against Freddy Krueger as soon as she finds a mattress store to sleep in via one of their mattresses.

After all, for all of the advantages she's got in terms of strength, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes, durability, pain tolerance, sharpness of teeth and claws(though she rarely uses either, but still), intelligence, bravery, leaping ability and, the most obvious, kung fu skills, she is not omnipotent, and omnipotent is what Freddy is when he is in dreamland.

And he's always in dreamland unless he is forcibly brought out into the real world, something that almost never happens, and even when it does, requires a great deal of things that are very hard to do at a specific time in a just as specific manner, so Tigress will have to take him on in his element…although, she is completely devoid of fear, and Freddy needs said state of mind to maintain his power, so she's got an advantage there, but what if his dreamland omnipotence proves too much for her before he needs fear to keep his power with him, and she of course grants him none?

These are very tough questions to answer, and it's certain going to be a tough choice in terms of deciding who is going to win.

Or, knowing how this is a slasher villain who almost anything can happen with, and certainly much more can, and often does, happen with him than most villains, horror slasher or otherwise, there might be something else that can occur when the felid fighter and the dream demon meet up with each other.

Needless to say, I might have had it so that I was never going to spoil anything for you both because that would suck all the meaning and awesomeness out of this story for you and I want this story's darkness, scariness, intensity and suspense to stay intact for everyone reading it and in general, but this is just plain in a league of its very own when it comes to how nothing is going to be given away and certainly nothing is going to be anything other than even more high octane than the previous chapters, which is saying something, know what kind of things and characters are coming into play here.

So, can Tigress take out the sleep slasher of a dream demon who is literally everyone's worst nightmare and known as Freddy Krueger?

Will he make it clear that a tigress has to know her limitations, instead?

Will something else unexpected and impossible not to focus on because of that and many other things resulting from it occur?

Well, you just read your way into this chapter and find out.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. The horror killers this story contains exist because of the stars and special kinds of creation light therefrom, the fact that they're all otherwise the same damn characters notwithstanding. The original ones were created by various horror film producers, creators, writers, directors, what have you. That makes it so they aren't mine, which goes for the "Kung Fu Panda" characters, as well.

HORROR CITY

Chapter 8-Catnap Nightmare

As you know, thanks to what you previously read, Tai Lung got into a fight with Pinhead at a steel mill and was almost defeated after Pinhead allowed him to unleash everything that he could possibly do against him to find out what might be the outcome if the playing field was level with the two of them, but found an unexpected means to turn the tables both, ironically, because of that special box that his Cenobite nemesis created and how getting rid of it, which is what he did with the help of a vat of molten metal, would ensure that reality would not get warped in any way, much less fucked up at all, along with destroying Pinhead.

Unfortunately, his injuries made it well clear to him despite how, unlike Viper and Po, who would clearly need to be put in the hospital due to being pinned down by one of Baby Firefly's knives in her tail pinning her down to the floor and getting his big belly badly sliced open by Leatherface's chainsaw, respectively, just before they managed to ironically beat them via, also ironically, their own damn weapons, he had it so that he was still able to move and walk and thus it was possible that he wouldn't need medical attention, but after a little bit of that being so, it turned out that he needed a hospital, as well.

As he found out when a New Yorker dialed 911 for him like had happened for Viper and Po, due to how the spells and fishhook wounds inflicted on him by Pinhead were severe enough so he required hospitalization, though he would most likely recover faster than they would and be easier to treat than they would for obvious reasons, so this would come as, and this is NOT a pun, something of a comfort to him.

This is not, however, going to be focused on any further now despite how it is good that Tai Lung got rid of Pinhead, saved the world and the rest of the universe along with everything about both and the rest of reality(no, scratch that, it is AS EXCELLENT AND THANKFUL AS CAN BE, AND EASILY, TOO, ON ALL COUNTS).

For one very simple reason.

This is where the hell we are going to be focusing on Tigress and her trip to a mattress store, where she will be finding herself a bed to fall asleep in so that she may confront Freddy Krueger, the chosen opponent for her.

Given Tigress having such advantages and talents as well beyond excellent kung fu skills, great strength and durability, considerable speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, leaping ability and, in the rare instances she uses them, adeptness at the, well, use of her sharp teeth and claws, as well as an incredibly high pain tolerance, superb intelligence and absolute fearlessness, one would think that she would have quite the chance against Freddy Krueger.

And, while she most definitely does, one has to remember that Freddy Krueger is utterly omnipotent in dreamland and can literally do anything he wants, so he's not going to prove any sort of pushover and indeed by no means an easy opponent to defeat, since the only way Tigress is going to be able to face him is if she falls asleep…Freddy is never one to attack in the real world unless he is forced to, and he's not being forced to here by anyone even though Tigress is obviously wishing she could do so.

But she can't, and so it is that she has to fall asleep to face him, and this is why Shifu sent her to find a mattress store to find one of said store's mattresses to sleep on to enter dreamland and battle Freddy.

Problem is, it's proving much harder for her to find one than it's been for her friends to find the location of their respective horror slasher opponents, whether they have won and thus survived or not.

So this is not only something that was going to be difficult for her, anyway, but it's made even more arduous by the way that she's already having a hard time finding that mattress store, but let's see how things go with this particular matter concerning everything about it from here.

"Dammit!" Tigress thought to herself as she looked this way and that for where she might find a mattress store for quite a bit of time. "It's bad enough knowing that slasher villains are currently plaguing this fucking world, this city or otherwise, especially since the lives of my friends and my master are in danger just as much as mine are, but the way that I can't fucking find a motherfucking mattress store worth shit here only fucking adds fuel to the fire! FUCK!"

Finally, as if on cue, she found a mattress store, thinking: "At last! It's about fucking time. Question is, how the hell do I get into the fucking place, and then how the fuck do I find a goddamn mattress? UGH! I hate how the hell fucking arduous this is!"

Knocking on the door and hoping to God that the store was still open and that someone would answer her, she was slightly less frustrated when a man who obviously worked there did indeed come to the door and open it, saying: "Well, hello there! You must be Master Tigress! I take it that, from what I've been hearing in the past matter of hours, you're looking for a place to sleep in order to confront Freddy Krueger!"

"Bingo." Tigress replied. "Now, I'd appreciate you showing me a fucking mattress that you don't mind getting ripped or having blood spilled all over it or any of that other shit, because that's the kind I'll need if I'm going to fall asleep to battle him in dreamland."

"Not a problem." the worker said. "In fact, I know just the one. Come on in."

Tigress did and it wasn't long before the mattress that was best for her to sleep on was shown to the felid, who said: "Thank you. Now, I would suggest that you get the fuck out of here right now, because I doubt you want to be anywhere near where this is all going to take place."

"But what if he gains the upper hand figuratively and/or literally?" the man asked. "Won't you need someone to shake you awake?"

"I'm afraid that isn't a motherfucking option." Tigress replied. "Yeah, it is possible that he'll overpower me and, unless I get very, very lucky, kill me, but with what's at stake here and what that means, it's a risk that I have no choice but to take. Now leave so that, whatever the hell happens to me, you will either be safe or have a chance of getting out of harm's way in time. And so that I may fall asleep as quickly as possible."

"Of course." the worker said, understanding the logic in the very sound basis that Tigress had. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Tigress told him as she then lay down on the mattress while the worker who had helped her left the room.

Making sure that she did everything she could to fall asleep as fast as possible, it wasn't the least bit long before Tigress lost consciousness and was, in fact, in dreamland.

"Okay, here I am. Time to find the bastard and see to it that every nightmare he's created and means to create, and his vile existence, are all over at my hands, metaphorically and literally. So…let's see…if I were a dream demon, where would I be?"

She looked this way and that, and in the process of so doing, discovered that she was in a hellhole version of the orphanage she was unfortunate enough to have ended up in after her parents were killed, and, knowing what that had to mean, she said: "Okay, Krueger, I know exactly why the hell you fucking did this! And I know you're around here somewhere in this fucking place! So show yourself unless you fucking think I'm too much for you to fucking handle!"

"Oh, I don't fucking think you're too much for me to fucking handle at all, bitch." Tigress heard Freddy's voice say as she turned around to see him wearing what was clearly the same outfit that the head of the orphanage, that sheep that unfairly called her a monster along with all the others there before Shifu arrived, because of things that she was unable, not unwilling, to do and therefore weren't her fault, only as a red and green striped version if itself, given he usually made shit like that match the color and pattern of his trademark sweater.

"Ah, Tigress! Tigress the monster! The monster no one wants! You needed help just as much as that fucking orphanage did back then, and it worked, at least for a time, anyway. But when it gets the fuck down to it, bitch, there can only be two words said to you about what the hell you're seeing here, which will be said to you by that other monster, the one you see here…"

Tigress kept herself good and at the ready, knowing that Freddy could attack any number of ways at any given time, and while grinning sadistically and maliciously, her foe then callously said to her: "WELCOME HOME."

Tigress's eyes flew open most widely, and she went from tense as hell to enraged as fuck, and Freddy then added fuel to the fire while going: "It was uphill briefly thanks to that stupid-ass red panda master of yours, but then downhill ever since, right the fuck up to this fucking second. Just look what the hell you've become. What would your fucking parents think of you now, bitch? They must be spinning in their graves."

Tigress now went berserk, as shown by how the fuck she somersaulted on over towards Freddy and landed a flying drop kick onto the dream demon's head, making him go: "UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he was made to fly back into a wall, which he then hit with his back, saying: "UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNHHHFFFFFFFFF!"

"You've just fucking earned yourself more pain than I've ever fucking inflicted on anyone, Krueger, bar none!" Tigress snarled as she went on over to him, pulled him up, strangled him, pushed him back and then punched and kicked every square inch of Freddy that she could reach in various ways, but then, just as she pulled her fist back for another punch, she was surprised to notice that Freddy had suddenly vanished, but though confused, she knew he was still present.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY THAT VANISHING ESCAPE SHIT WITH ME, KRUEGER!" she thundered. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, COWARD? GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME NOW!"

"If you insist, bitch!" Freddy then said as he smashed her in the back from behind with a giant staff that he'd made out of his left hand and knocked her over in so doing.

"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigress let out, and then Freddy said upon turning his hand back to normal after teleporting in front of her instead of away from her like he'd done before.

"But you really need to back the fuck off, fleabag, because you don't have the fucking spine to destroy me, and even if you did, you'd still already be done for thanks to a fucking case of STAFF infection!" he said as he then picked her up by the neck with his now back to normal left hand and throttled her, then pulled back his gloved hand, ready to slice her up, and said: "And you know, with what the hell I fucking said to you before, about the orphanage and you being a monster shit, and I would know better than most, being a monster myself? The whole outcast thing and the way that you just wanted to be friends with everyone but they feared you for things you couldn't help and ultimately made you fucking believe that you were a fucking monster yourself? Started the process of taking away your innocence which, in the end, Shifu eventually finished the job of despite adopting you when everyone else got parents but even after he helped you, you were still feared even by some adults? Being denied the Dragon Warrior title that most would say was rightfully yours and that Po took from you at the last second? Life just isn't fair, is it, bitch?"

Tigress, having done all that she could to push his arm back so that his hand would come off of her neck and she could breathe again while Freddy just countered this with his dreamland powers, making sure, ironically, not to choke her to death both so she could hear all of this from him and die at his hands far more painfully, especially after the beating she gave him, with the latter, which I should have mentioned before, having turned himself back to neutral form when he reappeared in front of her via teleportation, would then hear her nemesis say the following words at a much louder volume.

"AND NEITHER IS DEATH!" he boomed as he then brought his gloved hand and the blades thereon right the fuck on down towards her, and, while Tigress, just after Freddy, who now had his hat one again along with the rest of him being in his regular form, as stated above, said: "Your drop kick on my fucking head while I wasn't wearing my fucking hat really hurt like hell, furball, so that makes it feel all the better that I send you to hell in a way that hurts like it!" was able to punch him in the face after he released his grip on her neck in order to make sure he wouldn't be able to fatally/mortally wound her after his glove came down, it did not prove possible for her to dodge all of it, and, in fact, the wounds and the damage therefrom were still considerable.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy went thanks to her punch, just before Tigress went: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as the blades slashed open the front of her kung fu shirt and belt and also her midriff, causing her a great deal of pain while she also bled from the wounds he gave her at once.

"Saved yourself at the last fucking second, did you, bitch?" Freddy asked as he then teleported behind her and, upon reappearing, pulled her tail as hard as he could, meaning to, you guessed it, rip it right off of her. "Well, you won't do so again, and as far as hurting cats fucking goes, here's a classic…PULLING THE FUCKING TAIL!"

But when Tigress felt his hand tighten around her tail and realized what the hell he meant to fucking do despite the agony and bleeding her blade finger spawned wounds were causing her, and indeed a great deal of horrible pain that was nearly impossible to ignore, even though she managed to do it, she roared as loudly as she could in order to make it so that the said tail pulling, despite still causing her quite a lot of pain and damage, did not change the fact that her tail was still just as fully attached to her body as it did before Freddy grabbed it.

After all, it startled him sufficiently, and then she, upon doing that and thus wrecking his concentration enough for it to work and to allow her to jump forward so that he no longer had his hand on her tail and she had created a bit of distance between him and her, turned the fuck around with an even more furious, bloodthirsty and aggressive look on her face than she usually had when fighting a foe, and that's saying something.

"Okay, Krueger, now you've fucking done it!" she spat. "The fucking kid gloves were never on with anyone who I was fighting and they never will be, but now you've risen my fucking intents to fucking go all out on your ass to a whole new level of magnitude, asshole!"

Proving that she fought a good fight just as much as she talked one for the umpteenth time in her life when she lunged forward and did a flying power kick on Freddy that knocked him into a different wall, making him go: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! UNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" she subsequently went on over and threw him into a corner on the opposite side of the hellhole version of the orphanage she once lived in following the undeserved death of her parents.

Failing to notice that the said wall corner just happened to be the one that led to the door that she was locked behind as a cub before she was unfairly and cruelly labeled and regarded as a monster and indeed the solitary confinement room that she was kept in without anyone to keep her company, much less comfort her, for so long(or at least Freddy's darker and nastier version of the damn thing, door or otherwise), she then ran on over and slammed him against the part of the floor that was right in front of it, telling him: "THIS ENDS NOW, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Of course it does, stripes!" Freddy replied as he got up and cut her down the top of her right shoulder and ended the said cut just above her right breasts, and when Tigress said: "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" after he did so, Freddy followed this by pushing her backwards a few feet and causing two cuffs and the chain thereof to form on her arms, making her surprised and confused long enough to make the door fall on her, saying while it happened: "With you being flatlined as you approach death's door! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But when Tigress saw the shadow of the falling door and then knew exactly what Freddy was trying to do to her, she made it so that, while the door still fell on her, her quickness and strength, alongside her fighting skills, enabled her to move in a manner so that, even though it still hurt her badly, she was able to push it off from her as she stood up again and roll out of its way so that, once it fell again, it would hit nothing but the floor.

"Guess again, ugly!" she barked, and Freddy then said: "NO! What the hell does it fucking take to kill you, fleabag?!"

"Certainly nothing that you've got, you disgusting abomination!" Tigress responded nastily, but Freddy used his powers to hurl her towards where the door shut between outside and inside the dungeon-like room that it was part of while restoring it to how it was in a way so that it was open and thus plenty ready for him slamming it on her while she was trapped in the middle of it, and he cackled as he slammed it on where the top half of her met the bottom one, causing her to yowl in pain.

Then he said: "You were saying, bitch? That was the fucking first one, fuzzy! The second one will do so much damage that your organs will be all but ruptured and your bones and muscles half an inch away from being broken and torn, respectively, and the third one will break you in two! And you won't be able to do shit to fucking stop either of the next two I'm now doing! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, really?" Tigress asked as she first clapped her hands as hard as she could and then once more roared as loudly as she could, both of which combined into something that was more than loud enough to wreck Freddy's concentration via sound again, and said loss of focus resulted in her dropping down to the floor and not being trapped in the air in the area she was like before, though she noticed that her halves were still in the same spot that they had been in when she was trapped like that and the door slammed on her between them, so she pushed herself up, knowing that trying to crawl out of the doorway wasn't an option and neither was pushing herself forward to get out of it, because even with her strength and speed, her current injuries made well sure of it that neither of those things were a motherfucking option.

Unfortunately, given that the only way to get herself standing again and therefore be able to try and get out of the inside of this even worse(and that's saying something)version of the dungeon-esque room she was locked in during her pre-Shifu meeting orphanage days, when everyone was scared of her even though she didn't want them to be and possessed an unhappily utterly unreciprocated desire for friendship towards them, was to push herself up backwards and thus put herself in it behind the currently open door, she was in danger of Freddy, if he was now able to focus again and saw her, slamming the door shut in front of her.

And it went from bad to worse when, while she just barely managed to block out the memory and feelings of what the hell it was fucking like for her when she was in the original-ass room like this as a little girl, she didn't even goddamn get a fucking chance to move, as not only was Freddy now able to fucking focus again, but he did indeed see her and where she was, so he quickly made the door slam shut, Tigress trying to knock it down to get herself out of the room, but even her power wasn't nearly enough to do it, as Freddy ensured that nothing could make it possible for that to happen.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy laughed. "Let's see you fucking save yourself from this one, bitch! You found your way out of my previous two uses of this fucking door, but you won't be able to fucking find your way out of this one worth shit, because it's been sealed shut so that it can't be even budged a tiny bit no matter what, with how I've motherfucking made it become after the said firm-ass sealing that I caused at the same fucking time as it closed right the fuck in front of you!"

"Pardon me if I don't fucking buy that load of bullshit for so much as a fucking second, Krueger!" Tigress snapped as she landed as many punches, kicks and open-handed hits onto the door as she could without hitting anything but door, knowing its big size was still not enough to take up the entire wall that it was part of, but none of these hits had any effect, proving Freddy's words to be true, and the latter then added: "And in less than a minute, there won't be any breathable air in there for you, bitch! In other words, you're a fucking goner, so just give up and die with some fucking dignity, will you? HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, so you've decided to fucking kill me in a way that doesn't require you to fucking face me face to face, have you, asshole?" Tigress asked him, improvising. "Changed your mind about fighting me in terms of how you see me dead, fuckface?"

Freddy suddenly froze, opened his eyes widely and spun around, facing the door while saying: "Are you calling me a coward, cat bitch?"

"You're the one who trapped me in here so that I'd fucking die while no longer being able to fucking attack you and defend myself from your own attacks, so you tell me." Tigress replied from behind the door.

Tigress thought to herself: "This is my only chance. I have less than ten seconds to live, so if this doesn't work, I'm done for."

Tigress's face lit up when she saw four cuts go vertically downwards the door that she was shut behind and all four of the now separate parts of it fell down in different directions, with Freddy picking one of them up before Tigress slashed him the fuck down his fucking face with her right hand's claws and then up his frontal torso with her left hand's claws, causing Freddy to yell: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and stumble back, with Tigress grabbing the piece of the door he was starting to pick up and swinging it like a baseball bat to whack him a few feet away.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy said before landing on the floor and starting to get up, only to see Tigress running at him and throwing what she'd used to hit him right at him, nailing him in the face, but after he went: "OOOOONNNNNFFFFFF!" from this, he turned his glove into a giant drill and, right after Tigress, failing to notice the said drill that had replaced his gloved hand, pulled him up and knocked him back into, ironically, a different wall that was right behind him with her dragon style move, here's what happened next.

"That's what I thought, Krueger! You need my fear to be able to make it so that I'm no match for you, and nothing can scare me, no matter how scary it or they may or may not be to others! So you're going down! Down to hell, that is!" Tigress told him. "I don't use my claws often, but this is a fucking situation that calls for it, and now you've become one of the few who know what the hell it's like to get clawed by me in your final motherfucking moments!"

However, Freddy snapped back: "Screw you, bitch!" and made his giant drill go right the fuck through her left shoulder, catching her completely off guard. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tigress screamed in mortal pain, and Freddy got up while turning his gloved hand back to normal and saying: "I just gave your ass a fucking shoulder to die on!"

Transforming himself into the tiger equivalent of a hellhound immediately thereafter as Tigress fell to her right hand and knees and tried to use the former, which still had a cut shoulder but was in far better condition than her left one for obvious reasons(ironic, since it had previously been the other way around), to push herself up and keep fighting, Freddy then said to her: "So what the hell is the best damn kind of fucking way that I could fucking finish you off anyway, bitch? How about one of your own?"

While saying this, he went right up to her and smacked her forward with one of his forepaws, making her go: "UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" before landing on the floor and saying: "UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH!" and subsequently, plus ironically, turned back into his regular form and made demonic versions of all the orphans she used to live with and the ones who ran the orphanage, with one of the rabbits saying: "She's a monster, a monster!" and one of the ducks going: "We can tell even with how she's now an adult!"

The sheep, one of the staff at the orphanage, added: "So what better way to get rid of her than to become monsters ourselves? HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HA! Let's see you fucking fight your way out of this one, bitch!" Freddy grinned, and he jumped aside to enjoy the show…or so he thought he would.

Because Tigress, just after this happened, was able to, albeit just barely, push herself back up and make it so that she was standing again, and, since she knew that any attacks that she would use with her hands weren't an option now, she, well, opted for using everything else she had alongside the power kicks she could still perform to accompany the latter, her tenacity and now really escalated(and that's saying a lot)fury or otherwise.

To Freddy's shock, she was able to, playing her cards right and making the right kinds of choices for kicking attacks at the right times while so doing and refusing to back down at all for even a fucking second, take down all of the demonized incarnations of everyone who had hurt her in one way or the other at that orphanage.

After she did so, she told him: "You know, Krueger, this actually feels as wonderful as it might have felt were I to have snapped back when I was little, had the ability to do this and decided that enough was enough in terms of how everyone treated me at the place without Shifu showing the fuck up first and giving me the fucking help and training I needed in time! One might say that I should fucking thank you, but since this would prove, even knowing that I'd been pushed to the brink, that they were right to fucking fear me, I'm going to say FUCK YOU instead!"

Wincing as she gave him the middle finger with her right hand, since it required her to lift her less damaged but still cut arm and thus feel a little pain from it, she was surprised to see Freddy then leap down and cut her right side open with his glove blades(since when he whacked her with that forepaw as that tiger counterpart of a hellhound, it was on her left side, and we now wanted her injured on both sides).

"That does it, you fucking cat cunt!" Freddy snarled. "Clearly, the only damn way to fucking beat you is if I impale and pull out your heart, and this is where the hell I fucking do just that!"

"EEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tigress screamed, but she quickly counterattacked by headbutting Freddy in the nose, breaking it just before she bit that same nose first hard and then off.

"YAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy bellowed, and then Tigress, ignoring how much pain it would fucking cause her, grabbed him by the left wrist with her right hand, squeezed as hard as she could and slammed him the fuck against the floor, yelling as she did so: "GOTCHA! WE ARE BOTH ENTERING THE REAL WORLD NOW! WAKE ME THE FUCK UP AND TAKE YOURSELF WITH ME! **NOW!**"

Freddy then made it so that both of them were suddenly in the real world, Tigress awake and everything, and he said: "As you wish, bitch, but if you want to fucking attack me further, you'll have to fucking catch me first!"

He took off, running towards where the door was due to how, knowing where the hell Tigress had fucking fallen the fuck asleep in order to get into dreamland from that same dreamland, with Tigress quickly getting up despite how badly she was bleeding and how much pain she was in and how much damage she had taken, and proving that she was still plenty able to keep going as she chased after him and yelled: "Get back here, Krueger!"

Just as she fucking saw him run out the fucking door which he had obviously slashed open, which meant that he had not killed the worker who helped her, since it would take more time to do than the amount which had passed during her chasing him, she kept running and, while keeping up with him nicely despite her injuries, she shouted: "Don't you dare try and fucking run away from me, you fucking coward!"

"Run away from you, bitch? Hardly!" Freddy said as he suddenly stopped running and, to Tigress's shock, was now in front of the previously newborn but now full grown Xenomorph who, during the hours that it took for Michael and Jason, who were there, as well, to get from where they had been to where in the streets of New York City they were now with Freddy just having arrived to where they were, grown up into an adult version of itself and left the planetarium it was after being born via eating its way through Mantis as a chestburster.

Much like it was clear that during those same hours in which Michael and Jason left that abandoned house and the forest, respectively, and made their way here to find the Xenomorph having arrived there along with them, Tigress was finding it impossible not to take that long to first find a mattress store, then make it so that she found a, well, mattress to fall asleep on and do battle with Freddy before she forced him to bring them both into the real world.

Because, see, the length of time that it took her to even find the mattress store made it so that, despite everyone looking for and fighting their respective opponents at the same damn time, she was fighting Freddy just before the other battles were over, and while her fight against him did not feel nearly as long as it actually was, it did take that long before she finally brought him into reality along with her.

Following her shock upon seeing this, Tigress said: "Holy shit! These guys are NOT who the hell I fucking think they are!"

"I'm afraid they are, bitch." Freddy told her. "Because, see, fleabag, as I fucking found out from dreamland during my battle with you despite not paying any further heed to it at the time, even though I was very fucking delighted to have learned of it, indeed, the Xeno here managed to birth itself via chestbursting right the fuck out of Mantis after the face hugger that was part of it and made them a hybrid until then subdued him and turned him into an incubator, even if it was after a long fight that he was initially dominating. Furthermore, neither managed to do so easily, but Michael Myers here killed Monkey by stabbing him first in the back and then in the chest, much like I was, ironically, meaning to do to you in the latter case before you forced me to bring us both here into the waking world, and Jason Voorhees here killed Crane by first grabbing him by the neck, then strangling him and shaking that same neck in a way that made his fucking head go up and down, all to the point where he was unable to scream when he cut off his legs and wings, in that order, and slammed his machete through his body followed by chopping off that aforementioned fucking head of his."

Tigress gasped and went white and silent with shock, her eyes opened wider than they had ever been opened in her life and her mouth showing nothing short of a massive-ass gape, a fact that Freddy laughed about before continuing: "And, even though Viper, Po and Tai Lung managed to defeat Firefly, Leatherface and Pinhead, respectively, it was only through pure luck and they were still, in three different ways, hurt badly enough so that they needed medical attention and, ironically, are now getting it, having been brought to the fucking hospital just before you grabbed my wrist for making that slamming move which would lead to me having to bring us both into the real world, which, by the way, I am still plenty powerful in despite it not being omnipotence like I possess in the real world, great strength, speed, durability, a healing factor and everything, even though I'm stuck in my true form here and can't manipulate anything here, about myself or otherwise. My glove still works just the way it does when not turned into something in dreamland, too."

The other three laughed and the Xenomorph said in the voice that, as you found out when you read about it gaining the said voice, mirrored that of Tarantulas from "Beast Wars" the words that follow: "And, unlike the other three you fucking see here before you, who still have plenty of their injuries from their previous fights, though Jason not quite as many due to his healing factor and much the same going for Freddy, even with both still being plenty damaged, I am in my prime and indeed at my peak! After all, I was born after the face hugger part of my previous hybrid status winning the fight with Mantis, turning him into an incubator for me to eat through and making it so that I killed him in the process, so he lost and died before I was even fully born! That means that whatever injuries I might or might not have taken from his otherwise are utterly absent from me!"

"Upon killing our fucking opponents," Michael said in the voice he had gained which echoed(no pun intended) the one which belonged to Quan Chi from "Mortal Kombat", "we gained the ability to speak from their demises and a special starlight sequence that allowed their deaths to make it so that we could talk like they could when alive."

"Not only this," Jason said in the voice that was identical to the one that Darth Maul from "Star Wars" possessed, "but despite how the injuries and the damage therefrom that Michael and myself took from Monkey and Crane, respectively, while we were battling them, there was still a sufficient amount of vitality and a just as sufficient lack of damage for us to move and, if need be, fight further, although I was luckier than Michael on both counts thanks to my healing factor. And you have plenty of injuries of your own even though you're still able to keep moving and, I suppose to a certain extent, keep fighting."

"And don't think that any of your three friends who were triumphant and are still alive, but also helpless from their own injuries, are going to fucking recover in time to fucking help your ass, nor that you master is going to be able to fucking defeat that flesh eating virus which he's going to fucking face. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all if said fight were over by now with him having been killed by it and that very same virus spreading its fucking infection." said Freddy. "In other words, bitch, **YOU ARE FUCKED!** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**NEVER!**" Tigress exploded furiously. "I WILL **NOT **FUCKING ALLOW ANY OF YOU BASTARDS TO FUCKING WIN OR LIVE, AND EVEN IN MY PRESENT AGONIZED AND INJURED CONDITION, I CAN **STILL **FUCKING FIND A WAY AROUND TO DEFEAT AND KILL YOU ALL EVEN IF YOU CUNTS FUCKING GANG THE FUCK UP ON ME AND UTILIZE IT TO DO SO! WHICH YOU NO DOUBT WERE GODDAMN GOING TO FUCKING DO, ANYWAY, SO I'M FUCKING READY FOR THAT! JUST TRY AND FUCKING KILL ME! SEE WHERE THE HELL IT GODDAMN GETS YOU LOT OTHER THAN HELL!"

"Wow, do you hear this bitch?" Jason asked as they all chuckled, and he then went on: "Seriously, can you believe this bitch? She wouldn't give up if we fucking broke every damn bone in her fucking body."

"Indeed. Though that is an excellent idea of how the hell we fucking start this shit the fuck off." Michael agreed.

"Just try it, assholes." snarled Tigress. "See what the fuck happens to you. And I don't believe for so much as a fucking second that Shifu's dead. He'll find a way to combat and destroy that virus. I just know he will."

"Believe that fucking bullshit if you want to, bitch." Freddy told her. "At least for the amount of time you're alive to believe it, that is. Let's get her, guys."

Now THERE'S somewhere to end this fucking chapter, the way that it's the quivering with fear and feelings of tenseness and suspense that can only come from a fittingly dark and scary as hell Halloween story!

Just before I do, though, one must ask…what of Tigress's present predicament, and, for that matter, what of how the hell Shifu is going to combat and counterattack that flesh-eating virus made from the stars which is otherwise identical to the one from the 2002 film with "Cabin Fever" as its title?

I mean, all the other kung fu warrior heroes took on someone who was a solid, breathing opponent, whether they won and survived or not, but Shifu's foe is a virus which can easily kill you via eating away at your interior and being too powerful for your immune system.

And while he's all alone in the Jade Palace, which, ironically, is where he has the most chance of finding something that can allow him to have a metaphorical and literal fighting chance against the damn life threatening sickness, no less.

Well, given that fact and the surprise you'll learn of after the ending of this chapter, I can assure you of one thing…it'll be quite some time before your pulse stops racing, and although it's rather expected that this sort of thing should happen in October, both before Halloween arrives and during the actual Halloween, it will make well sure of it that the dark, edgy and terrifying tone of this story stays nothing short of absolutely intact, even though the next chapter is the conclusive one.

And speaking of the next chapter, this is where we'll be focusing both on Shifu's fight with the virus and on the ultra perilous situation Tigress is currently in, but the first one that I just mentioned, well, first, because let's face it…given that three kung fu masters are dead despite how three survived, albeit hurt badly enough to need the medical attention that they are currently being given in the hospital, and how Tigress is not quite as badly injured and can still fight to some extent but is up against virtually impossible odds, one has to know what will happen with Shifu and what that will mean for the other four and the world in general, New York City or otherwise, whatever else may or may not happen, whether it is expected or not.

Therefore, I am bringing this penultimate chapter to a close, much like Tigress managed to close Freddy away from dreamland(well, at least for the time being, anyway, I mean, Freddy has gotten himself back into dreamland, you know, and whether he does so here or not, I won't tell you as so not to spoil it or anything else for you).

CONCLUDED IN CHAPTER 9

That had to have been not only an unforgettable…and unforgettably terrifying…chapter in general, but also quite the penultimate chapter for this story, the way that, in the next and final one of them, you'll be seeing where all of the other cliffhangers you saw previously in this story will be going, much like you will see Shifu's battle with that flesh eating virus which mirrors and indeed echoes the one depicted/portrayed in "Cabin Fever", as well as how Tigress handles what she's currently up against.

But here's why it's made, if possible, even scarier for you.

Previously, I was going to post this chapter and the final one both in the same day.

Unfortunately, various circumstances have made it clear to me that this is no longer an option and, in fact, I will not be able to write, let alone post, the next and conclusive chapter of this story for days.

I wish I could do what I said I would in terms of the last chapter before, but with the aforementioned circumstances and the way things are going because of them, I can't.

So, as if this story and the Halloween it is made because of wasn't frightening enough, imagine just how much more horrifying it's now become!

WHOA!

Interesting way, by the way, for this chapter to end, too, don't you think?

You know, since this time, instead of it being a fight with one triumph and one loss of said fight and life, it's where an injured and bleeding, but still able to fight on, Tigress is now being confronted by an also injured Freddy, Michael and Jason but an at the top of its game Xenomorph along with them and vice versa?

Alongside the imminent battle of Shifu and a lethal virus rather than a slasher monster of sorts?

And really, what can even he do against the illness that will eat your body and end your life?

Well, there might be something, but if he's going to use it, much less enable it to help him win, he'd better find it fast, that's for sure.

Furthermore, even if he does and survives as a result, will he be too damaged and tired to help Tigress?

And either way, how much will Viper, Tai Lung and Po have recovered from their injuries after they've been treated, and will it be enough to help either Shifu and Tigress or just Tigress, and, for that matter, if it is, will they be able to get there to help her and Shifu, or just her, depending, in time to do battle with the four currently still alive and able to fight monsters who the bleeding and damaged Tigress currently sees before her?

You can't really tell me that anything about this is calming you down any and keep a straight face, can you?

That's right, you can't.

Anyhow, you've learned of the unexpected surprise, though ironically it's only been made that way as of late due to recent circumstances that gave birth to it, but still, and you've learned of what to expect in the next and final chapter(well, outside of what I haven't told you in order to make sure to avoid anything resembling spoilers, that is).

Ratings and reviews please, readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Here we are, everyone!

The ninth and final chapter!

Last chapter, we got to see Tigress take on Freddy Krueger in dreamland, and, after a long, brutal, bloody, vicious and nasty fight, the former managed to get the sleep slasher into the real world.

However, he then took off out of the mattress store that she'd entered to fall asleep onto one of the, well, mattresses in and she, upon pursuing him despite her injuries, ended up seeing him flanked by Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and the now full grown Xenomorph who had both fought, beaten and killed Crane, Monkey and Mantis, respectively, though I just put it in the reverse order of which ones of them you read about in their respective chapters, ironically.

Okay, so a badly hurt but still standing and able to fight Tigress is facing a REALLY big problem thanks to these guys, and in the meantime, Tai Lung, Po and Viper are all in the hospital due to their injuries from when they battled and barely defeated Pinhead, Leatherface and Baby Firefly, respectively, and again, I'm ironically putting this across in the reverse orders of what you read about in their respective chapters.

Furthermore, Shifu is in the Jade Palace, waiting for the flesh eating virus that matches the one in the 2002 Eli Roth film "Cabin Fever", and will prove the only opponent that will be a challenge on the level that Freddy Krueger is when he's in dreamland, which he was until Tigress ultimately forced him out of there.

Now, Shifu is a very knowledgeable, well-trained, experienced, wise and resourceful kung fu master, and extremely brave, fast, agile and strong, as well, his small size notwithstanding, but even those as formidable and intelligent as he have their limits, and whether he survives and destroys this virus or not, it is going to be nothing short of perhaps the most difficult and dangerous challenge he's faced in God only knows how the hell fucking long.

Not to mention that the flesh eating virus is, thanks to being just that, a disease which can easily kill you and very easily will if it is not treated in time, whether it is the original kind of one that we saw in "Cabin Fever", this starlight created copy of it or any other kind of that illness, in the real world or otherwise.

So Shifu is up against quite something here, and, while he will not try and run from his frightening and ferocious foe of literally sickening enemy who is just as literally plaguing the world at the moment, especially the Jade Palace along with him, he knows that he's either never faced something this dire before or, if he ever has faced that dire a threat, he doesn't remember when it was or what it could have been at all.

This does make us wonder…can Shifu manage to find his way around a seemingly unbeatable menace of a figuratively and literally wicked illness?

If so, what of his other students, given their current and respective positions?

And if not, does this mean that the flesh eating virus will make the fuck sure of it that, one way or the other, the villains will win with its assistance?

And that's if the hospitalized Viper, Tai Lung and Po and the severely damaged Tigress aren't killed by the other four villains before the virus gets a chance to assist them, should it triumph over and destroy Shifu.

This is definitely going to be quite the tense and terrifying bunch of showdowns, oh, yes, these dark battles on this dark night against these deadly, sinister horror supervillains.

Man, if you thought what you were reading about before was scary, wait until you read about all of this!

But nothing will be spoiled for you here, nor will there be any further ado.

Read away to your(most likely racing at a really high velocity as you read this like you did all of the other chapters)heart's content!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. The slashers in this story are made from special star phenomenon kind of occurrences, and they echo the originals, who were created by various creators at various times, which means I own nothing in terms of those horror killers, just like I own nothing in terms of the "Kung Fu Panda" characters.

This chapter, along with being the conclusive one, is going to be MUCH, MUCH, MUCH longer than the other eight, but believe me, it's well worth the time and the length, and make no mistake, it is going to be nothing short of an unbelievably intense and just as unbelievably scary chapter as one can possibly imagine!

HORROR CITY

Chapter 9-The Terrifying Pestilence Of Evil

In this concluding chapter, we start the fuck off by reviewing what happened in the chapter that preceded this one, the penultimate chapter.

Making her way to a mattress store and finding a, well, mattress to sleep on with one of the ones who worked there and making sure he vanished in order to ensure his safety, Tigress lay down on the said mattress and fell fast asleep very, well, fast and confronted Freddy Krueger in an evil, demonic, dark, literally hellish version of the orphanage in which she lived for a time, a time laden with sadness, hardship and injustice.

Though he did a considerable-ass number on her during their battle, and indeed quite a massive-ass and blatant-ass job on the felid warrior, she managed to fight hard, long and strong enough to force him to bring them both into the real world after slamming him against the floor upon grabbing him by the wrist.

While Freddy was nearly defeated, however, he ran towards the doorway to the mattress store and Tigress had to take off after him, which she managed to do despite her injuries and the agony that she was in because of them, but she would, upon getting back out onto the streets of New York City and catching up to Freddy, see him standing in front of the Xenomorph who killed Mantis as a chestburster and was now all grown up, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, who had killed Monkey and Crane, respectively, and gained the ability to speak like the Xeno had after it ate its way through and killed Mantis.

Even though she now found herself faced with four opponents, albeit only one of them, specifically the Xenomorph, in its prime(since it had just eaten its way through Mantis and been born before growing up at a rapid rate and then being able to leave the planetarium it fought and killed Mantis in as a facehugger and chestburster hybrid, as opposed to taking injuries from Monkey like Michael had or from Crane like Jason had), obviously led by Freddy, with how things were being done with them, Tigress would not give in or yield or any of that other crap.

But we aren't going to go into that in this chapter, well, at least it's not the FIRST thing we're going to go into despite how it's obviously part of this last chapter of the story, because the first thing we're going to see here is how Shifu, the only one who remained at the Jade Palace, is going to be facing the flesh eating virus that matches the one that we saw in "Cabin Fever" and doing and using everything that he possibly can to fight it and stand a chance against it, and indeed trying every little thing that's an option to defeat it despite how it's got him at a clear disadvantage for obvious reasons.

We're also going to be seeing how the hell Tai Lung, Po and Viper are doing now that they're in the hospital despite how they beat Pinhead, Leatherface and Baby Firefly, respectively, due to how many injuries they took from their respective opponents before managing to take them out, or at least learning about it in some different way, or maybe a mixture of both, but whatever way we focus on it, it will be included in this chapter.

Now, then, even with his years of experience in kung fu and considerable intelligence, can Shifu possibly overcome the flesh-eating pestilence of this deadly virus, the way that it is very hard to combat with or without those assets that Shifu has going for him and with or without how he's also got some resources of one sort or another in the Jade Palace in which he is currently present?

Well, that's what the hell we're going to fucking find out now.

Going to the Jade Palace, we see an only too ready to fight Shifu preparing for the starlight created copy of the flesh eating virus that anyone and everyone who's seen 2002's "Cabin Fever" fucking knows full well about.

"This is it." Shifu said to himself. "Both in terms of how I will now be fighting one of the most difficult, dangerous and deadly foes imaginable, even as I have faced so many such foes in various forms, and, possibly, in terms of my existence. I must do all that I can to win and survive, just like my students must do so against their respective adversaries. No question that this will be a hard foe to battle and a frightening, threatening one, one way or the other. The only question is how I will fare, and what that will mean."

To his surprise, the virus turned into a human version of itself, red in color and all, one which looked identical to Livia Saint from the 2004 movie titled "The Punisher" outside of its blatantly blood red color which gave away what it was to Shifu despite how anyone and everyone who didn't know that it was actually a flesh eating virus like the "Cabin Fever" one wouldn't understand why the hell it was so damn red despite otherwise looking like a beautiful woman.

"Well, hello there, Shifu, you goner." it said in a blatantly sneering tone of voice. "How are you doing right now, since I haven't infected you yet?"

Yup, it had given itself the ability to talk and sounded just like the evil bitch that it was taking on the form of, thanks to how its starlight powers had given it the chance to do so, just like was the case with the newly born Xenomorph giving itself the voice of Tarantulas that way before it grew up in the few hours it took for it to do so and how Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees gave themselves the voice of Quan Chi and Darth Maul, respectively, in the same way, as well.

Although, since it was a virus that existed thanks to being created by starlight instead of a blade wielding slasher like Michael and Jason were or a newborn monster like the Xenomorph was, all three ironically made thanks to that same starlight, as well, it didn't need to kill a foe to do what it had just done, even though the Xeno could only do what it did after it ate its way through Mantis as a chestburster, Michael could only do it after he stabbed Monkey to death and Jason could only do so after he sliced Crane up.

Of course, Shifu didn't know it on any of the counts mentioned above with those three now dead students of his, since all of these fights were going on at the same damn time, but it was true all the same.

Now, as to what the hell happened next in Shifu's fucking fight with this lethal virus…it then said to him: "You should know that all of your students are goners and indeed there is imminent death in each and every one of the fights that you assigned them for those other monsters. You really fucking thought that any of them stood a snowball's chance in hell against what foes you thought were the most fitting ones for them to fucking fight? HA! No more than the chance that you fucking have against me, and I only took on this fucking form to motherfucking mock you via literally giving you a fighting chance in the only possible way you could have one, even though victory is still going to be mine and so is the status of me being your killer. I don't give a shit that you've got all of your stupid-ass fighting skills, meaningless intelligence, pitiful status of being well-trained in and knowledgeable of kung fu or pathetic resources. Well, at least they're those things when you're up against me, anyway. Because the fact is, they aren't going to mean blow against me, so you're now facing imminent death, as well."

"You certainly talk a good fight, infectious one." Shifu told the woman resembling virus before he then said: "But now let's find out if you can fight a good one, especially given that, if one is up against me, then one is up against an opponent who is nearly impossible to defeat."

"Like it matters!" snapped the virus before it let loose a beam of its infectious essence which Shifu just barely managed to dodge(it had designed itself in a way so that it could also manipulate itself and/or its essence at will during the time that it transformed itself into a flesh eating virus who looked and sounded like Livia Saint), then said red panda somersaulted on over and hit the virus via whacking it across the face with his trademark stick, and the virus went: "UUUHHH!" since it was in solidified form and therefore capable of feeling pain more than it would if it had just stayed as it was.

Then, after he landed on its left arm, quickly jumping up to minimize the chances of him catching it via being in contact with its essence, he just as swiftly hit his adversary up onto its chin with that same stick, making it say: "UUUNNNNHHH!"

But then the virus grabbed a hold of him with its right hand and started to squeeze hard, with Shifu going out: "AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" as it happened, and told him: "It would appear that I do fucking fight just as goddamn good a fucking fight as I fucking talk, runt, as you are now finding the fuck out the hardest way possible!"

Struggling to break free, Shifu saw a way out as he heard the virus continue gloating: "And the longer that I fucking have you in my goddamn grasp, the more likely you are to be infected beyond any kind of fucking treatment and as such done for! And I am not releasing you from my fucking grasp until you've died from part of what the hell I truly am making its way into your interior body! Which it will do in less than three seconds!"

"Then I will have to get free my own way in less than two!" Shifu told the virus as he threw his stick into its eye, the virus going: "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" as it struck it there and dropping Shifu as it did so, the kung fu master and trainer catching his stick as it fell back down to him before flipping backwards and having it at the ready just like he was prepared for any kind of counterattack from the virus he fought.

Seeing the now pissed off virus saying to him as its eye got back to normal much faster than it would if it were an actual human or any kind of being of flesh, blood and bone: "That was the last goddamn time that you will ever fucking hit me in any way, asshole!" and firing a blast of its essence at him that was sure to engulf and cause him to catch it fast if he didn't deflect it or at least shield himself from it, he started spinning his stuck around, and this indeed deflected it as it made its way right back to the virus, but though it hit it, that did not damage it any.

"So, you saved yourself yet again, did you?" asked the virus as it then flipped its way towards Shifu and, despite then going: "AAAAAAAGGHHH!" as Shifu hit it in the right shin with his stick, made a dome of its essence form that Shifu saw and had to roll out of the way of in time unless he was going to be trapped and done for, something that he barely managed to do in time and he dropped his stick while so doing.

Seeing this, the virus turned its dome into a ball that got Shifu's stick contained in it, picked it up just as the latter was getting back, well, up and squeezed it until it was absolute nothingness both from that squeeze and how it made its essence be manipulated so that it would rot the obviously organic matter that it was motherfucking made from, an action followed by it saying: "You are done using this fucking thing, you pitiful little shit. Now you've only got your fists and feet to fucking defend yourself with, and any kind of fucking contact with me thanks to what the hell I am despite taking on this fucking form will ensure that I infect you speedily to the point where even the best kind of treatment, here in present day New York City, back in your day prior to being teleported here or otherwise, will be impotent to fucking help you, especially after you just barely managed to escape my grip in time. And this would all be so even if you weren't in your senior years!"

"Yet my now destroyed stick was not the only thing that I could and can use against you without needing to punch you or kick you or do any other kind of attack that would require my body to make contact with your humanized form!" Shifu told the virus as he then ran over to where he kept his scrolls, something that made the virus see him disappearing from sight and as such chase after him.

"Hey! Where the hell do you fucking think you're going? Get the fuck back here, coward!" it shouted, but then, when it caught the fuck up to Shifu, he saw that the red panda had gotten all of his scrolls unlocked and thus had access to them, thanks to that and what kept them contained being opened, and Shifu said while taking a hold of the first damn one of them: "Coward? Hardly! I was making what was perhaps one of the wisest moves in the history of the universe, or any universe, for that matter, this one, the one that I was created in along with my students or otherwise!"

Opening the first scroll and making sure to do so in a way that would make it so that the moonlight that was seeable out of one of the windows that he was in the vicinity of would shine down upon it as he held it in front of himself and thus enabled moonlight to hit the virus thanks to what these scrolls were capable of and how they were designed, which made them capable of this and that, he made the virus going: "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!." as it was dealt a small but still plenty painful amount of damage.

"As you were created from starlight," Shifu said, "and the moon waxes and wanes every month or so, while starlight is always fully present, along with how you are evil as well as infectious, given how you have this ability to become anything or anyone you please, and you have chosen to be full of that evil by your own free will, the use of moonlight by a special scroll in the hands of someone on the side of good is sure to harm you and, if used with enough potency and a sufficiently great amount, destroy you!"

"Then it would seem I will have to destroy that scroll first and then make you follow it!" the virus shouted as it made a giant snake and dragon hybrid version of itself fly towards Shifu, who got scared and jumped back, with the former causing him to drop his scroll while doing so, and the same hand that the virus created that hybrid version of itself with was used to turn it into a triangular beam which it manipulated to make it turn into nothingness, just like what had happened with Shifu's stick, though a different and more powerful design than it had with what it had used to completely get rid of said stick.

"My scroll!" Shifu exclaimed, and then the virus said: "And that's the least of your fucking problems, dipshit!" before firing a wide angle beam of its essence out of its left hand that it designed to do exactly to all of Shifu's other scrolls what it did to the first damn one of them, and Shifu had to duck in order not to get caught in the line of fire, or, in this case, the wide blast of flesh eating virus essence, and just after he did so via dropping to the ground, he heard the sound of all of his scrolls being vaporized and the voice of the virus which echoed that of Livia Saint saying: "Say farewell to your spare spells, you pathetic little shit!"

"NO! Those were all the scrolls that I ever possessed!" Shifu cried out as he got back up and opened his eyes widely in shock, but then he saw the virus's shadow and looked up before he heard it say: "And like I said, you insignificant pipsqueak, that's the least of your fucking problems!"

Quickly leaping forward in a way that allowed him to dive, well, forward between the virus's legs, Shifu subsequently rolled himself forward in a way that took him exactly where the hell he wanted to go now and was of course only too well aware of its fucking location…the room where the weapons were kept.

Reaching it and standing up just as he saw the shadow of the virus, which had obviously just chased him again, and was now saying: "Are you trying to fucking run away from me again? Pathetic!" he wasted no time in grabbing and throwing weapon after weapon at the virus, be it sword, kali stick, knife, bladed staff or any other one of them, using them all as projectiles, and while he didn't miss once and did inflict damage on the virus with each and every one of them in various spots, making it go: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" it wasn't enough to take the virus out.

As the virus proved when it manipulated its "body" to make all of them all out and regenerate back to normal, undoing even the damage that it had been dealt before, much to Shifu's alarm, and saying: "Nice try, but you failed miserably! Kind of like you failed miserably in two other instances, as well!"

Picking up a bow and grabbing plenty of arrows as the virus laughed evilly, Shifu was confused and asked: "What are you talking about, pestilence fiend?"

"Really? It isn't obvious?" the virus taunted. "I'm talking about how first, you turn Tai Lung evil for the rest of his first life because of how neither of you thought that your being far too encouraging to him about being a kung fu warrior in the making was going to result in him becoming evil at all, but his being denied what the hell he believed was his fucking destiny caused him to go mad and turn evil as a result. To the point where, despite being merciful to your Furious Five students, who are almost as pathetic and insignificant as you are and just as done for as you are, as well, and becoming humane and vulnerable for a time when he was confronting you about his desire for that scroll, his lack of sanity made it so that your further denying him the said scroll caused him to foolishly try and kill you before he confronted that big, fat panda who, ironically, killed him after a time. Yeah, you survived, but only because of the said panda."

Shifu started to go white with fury and the virus continued on by going: "And second, well prior to when he busted out of that prison he was trapped in after your fellow master subdued him after he went mad and attacked him upon turning evil thanks to that loss of his sanity, in which he was also just as merciful to that bird as he would be to your stupid-ass students, you adopted the already unfairly mistreated and badly misunderstood Tigress after no one else wanted her and raised her the opposite of how you raised Tai Lung in how you trained her, making her feel unloved and wanting to be the Dragon Warrior just as badly as he did before Po showed up and you trained him to be the Dragon Warrior he was able to turn out to be as was his destiny, though I can't imagine how or why. You know, with how the hell Tigress was about to turn the fuck out to be before he landed right in front of her at the last fucking second?"

Loading his bow with as many arrows as possible as the virus cackled and continued, he was subject to it next saying: "So, with how Tai Lung wanted your love and to be a hero before what caused him to snap made him a villain instead of the Dragon Warrior and, until he became furious again upon meeting up with you again, which led to him further snapping and trying to kill you, showed how much he believed he was wronged and wanted your love along with that status and still didn't understand why he was denied it, and with how Tigress wanted your love, as well, and to be the heroic Dragon Warrior as part of that, but you instead further contributed to why her childhood and teenage years were so damn harsh and unfair and unhappy despite how you adopted her when no one else would when they were that way prior and it made her go from innocent and cute to angry, aggressive and arrogant, to the point where she came down on Po like she did when he turned out to be destined for it and indeed be so harsh to him because, in her eyes, he ruined her life and her future, let's face it, runt…"

Shifu fired numerous arrows into, well, numerous areas of the virus, and before loading more into his bow, it was heard going: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" and saw more arrows that he obviously fired at it, as well, just afterwards, but these did not hit it.

Because as it made those arrows come out of it at the same time as making a shield from its own "body" and then regenerated while the further arrows hit the shield and bounced right off of it as that shield was designed to make them do, it not only then said: "OH, PLEASE." but it also continued on with what it was taunting Shifu with as you will see below.

"As I was saying before I was so abruptly interrupted by your pitiful attempts to try and make arrows work where everything else had failed, only for them to fail, as well, let's face it, runt…what the hell I have motherfucking mentioned makes it only too clear that not only are you a piss-poor choice for being a fucking parent, adoptive or otherwise, but some might argue that you are a different kind of infection than the traditional disease germ ones like myself, knowing what a number you did on both felids, even if it was in two different ways. Yeah, no such thing happened with the panda or any other motherfucking member of the Furious Five, who, ironically, the aforementioned Tigress lead, but you know what they say…it only takes one, and in the case of the two different cats raised two different yet similar fucking ways, it was one for EACH one, which means it was two! Well done, father dearest! Shit, you suck!"

More furious than ever(and that's saying something), Shifu also got surprised when the virus fired a sharp disc kind of projectile from the same right hand that it had formed its shield from and made go down and turn back into its regular hand after the arrows bounced off of it, or actually threw one with enough force and speed so that it might as well have been fired, and said sharp disc projectile hit the bow and the remaining arrows that Shifu had just loaded it up with prior to anger turning to alarm, turning them into dust which quickly disintegrated.

Having obviously made the disc in a way so that it would do that and turn itself into that same kind of dust after it did what it was supposed to do, the virus said while the disc did just that: "Now, then. I'll take that bow and those last of your arrows, thank you. Take them away in the strongest fucking sense of those three damn words, in fact!"

In the next damn fucking instant, Shifu took off and ran to where the room where he kept his various medicines was, making sure that he ran through the training room so that the equipment and such could hold off the virus long enough to allow him to get them at the ready.

Thinking to himself: "I should have used my chi when I had the chance, when the virus was holding me and was least expecting it! Now, thanks to what effect its grasp had on me despite my not quite being infected, as well as how I was very close to its otherwise fatal attacks when I managed to evade them, I've been weakened enough so that, while I can still run and fight, I am unable to utilize it! Why was I so foolish? But no matter. These medicines I'm luring it towards the use of should more than make up for that, and I'll take of them after it's been defeated and destroyed to get myself back to normal in every way!" he managed to make it to the room where those medicines were kept as the virus pursued him yet again.

Firing the virus essence equivalent of fireballs at Shifu despite how, each and every time it hurled these projectiles, it either missed him or got blocked by one or more of the training room equipment of one sort or the other, the virus nevertheless grinned evilly as it said: "Running away from me again? Go ahead, tell me this is you being smart and finding a means to fucking combat me like the last two ones were, or so you fucking claim, from my fucking viewpoint! I dare you!"

Once it entered the room where Shifu had the various medicines at the ready, he said to the virus: "Your dare is more than accepted, you vile plague! For you see, I may have no way of knowing which one of these medicines will prove to be the one required to cure a case of the flesh eating disease that you and all other ones of your specific kind of virus cause, but if I hit you with enough of them, I am surely going to find out which one and, after you have been eliminated by it, use what remains to undo what sort of harm you dealt me! That these kinds of medicines are existent just as much as new kinds of medicines are in this present day world, the New York City we're in or otherwise, makes it affordable for me to use these as weapons against you instead of simple illness treatment, as well!"

Battering the virus with hit after hit of these containers of medicine with pinpoint accuracy and indeed missing not once as they hit it dead on, it was to Shifu's surprise that not a one of them had any effect on it and the virus said to him: "FOOL! You arrived here from all the way the fuck back in the Song Dynasty, and the way to fucking combat my kind in terms of cures, medicines, treatments and the like was not fucking found until 1928! In other words, your stupid various medicines don't fucking mean shit to me!"

Shifu's eyes opened widely as the insidious laughter that the virus had displayed before showed itself once more, and when the virus unleashed eye beams of its flesh eating essence along with mouth spawned and hand spawned blasts from itself of the same stuff, Shifu's managed to narrowly escape death by ducking under it all, though the table that he used as a shield was blown to pieces by the part of the four infection attack combo that otherwise would have easily killed him.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, you decrepit-ass old fool!" the virus told him, and although Shifu jumped over and grabbed a piece of the now shattered table to hurl at the virus as he said: "Nothing could be further from the truth, literally sickening one!" along with jumping backwards and then about this way and that to try and keep his nemesis guessing, not only did the virus smack away the hurled piece of broken table, but it countered Shifu's jumping around and about strategy by making scissoring ray blasts go around what areas he was jumping to, and since they caught him by surprise and he had to quickly speed up his dodging and jumping to avoid them, he would not be able to avoid the most recent one of them, so he was struck by it hard(read: it hit him like a cannon shot).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shifu screamed, and then he fell onto his ass on the floor as he looked at his body, which was all too clearly, and all too quickly, being flooded with the flesh eating disease that came in the form of a ray made of it which was created by a Livia Saint mirroring version of it.

Opening his eyes widely as hell(read: more widely than they'd ever been opened in his entire fucking life), and staring at all of this in shock, his seeing it was then replaced by hearing the virus speak, which lead to him looking up at it as it told him: "Ha, ha! Gotcha! You lasted a lot longer against me than I was fucking expecting, and certainly a lot longer against me than you would have if I'd just decided to stay in my true virus form and cut to the chase in infecting you, but there was no fucking way in hell that you were going to beat me either way, and this is absolute, total and outright proof of that! Just look at it spread! Feels pretty nasty, too, doesn't it? The fucking fact is that the Livia Saint from the 2004 'The Punisher' movie who I'm impersonating, and will continue to after I leave this fucking place, did not survive. But I will. Furthermore, the title character of the said movie managed to fucking stay alive. But you won't. In fact, you have less than a minute to live! But don't worry…your fucking students will be joining you very soon. Because they're all going to die, too…if they haven't already, that is!"

It grinned very diabolically, and then Shifu was gasping as his flesh was now rotting and he felt that and his blood gushing out as it turned his clothes and his fur alike soaking wet and the excruciating agony he was in made well sure of it that he was barely able to squeeze out a sentence of: "No…NO…**NO!**" before falling to the ground.

As the final life was leaving him, the virus leered: "Well, how about that? You're almost as rotten as I am!" and began laughing openly.

After it did so with: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and looked at the very dead Shifu's rotting corpse, which was being eaten away at continually, it said: "So much for the has-been of yester-millennium! Now it's time to infect and kill other victims, kung fu warrior hero or otherwise! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Using its manipulation abilities to find out where the hell it was best to go now, it found the fuck out about what was currently so, the other battles now having happened, and it said: "Ah, so now Mantis, Monkey and Crane are all fucking dead, just like Shifu is, and a badly injured Tigress is facing an almost beaten Freddy, an injured but still able to fight Jason and Michael and a Xenomorph in its prime! Not to mention that Po, Viper and Tai Lung are all in the hospital thanks to how badly they were hurt despite defeating their opponents! Damn, this is too good to be true. Time to play my fucking part in it."

The virus then used those manipulation abilities of its to teleport out of the Jade Palace and into the part of the New York City streets where Tigress stood in front of her foes, and it a second later said: "Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late. The runt lasted a lot longer against me than I was expecting, though it didn't allow him to escape the inevitable."

While Freddy, Michael, Jason and the Xeno all smiled wickedly, Tigress opened her eyes very widely, indeed, and gasped: "Master Shifu?" as she realized what this meant, going on: "No. He's not dead. You did not kill him, you monstrous, despicable flesh eating virus!"

"Oh, yes I did, miss stripy bitch, and make no mistake, you are next and Tai Lung, Po and Viper will follow you after that!" the virus told her, but then Tigress saw the three that had just been mentioned show up all of a sudden, Tai Lung to her right, Viper in front of her and Po to her left.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" exclaimed all five of the villains in unison, and Tai Lung then said: "I'll fucking tell you assholes what the fuck! While we were in the fucking hospital and filling in the doctors and nurses and everyone else in similar-ass positions on what the hell had fucking happened, they immediately knew that the treatment that they gave us had to be something or other that could be done fast enough to make us at least fixed up enough to fight, well, to the extent that it was possible to make something which could do that, anyway. So they swiftly got to work after letting us know, and not only did they give us medicine that had enough of an effect so that we can last for a noticeable extent in our part in this upcoming battle, but we were also, thanks to how the hell said motherfucking medicine was fucking designed, given one or more special-ass assets apiece that would aid us, one way or the other, against a fucking foe in this fucking fight, although I'm not telling any of you about any of them, because I am not risking any of you horror monsters getting an idea on how the hell to use them against any of the three of us or Tigress here!"

"And make no mistake," Viper told them, "none of you will prove to have what it takes to overpower us thanks to that and how much of the damage was undone thanks to the sort of medicinal treatment we got before we were released from the hospital to come and battle you, no matter how powerful and effective any of you may be!"

"Well said, you two!" Po put in, before then going: "although, where the hell are Crane, Mantis and Monkey? Didn't they beat Michael, Jason and the Xeno here and survive while getting rid of them? Why the fuck are those three still here, anyway?"

"The answer should be obvious as hell, fat boy." the Xeno said to Po. "They didn't win or survive. They all died thanks to us. Lost their fights and lives alike. Mantis thanks to me, Monkey thanks to Michael and Crane thanks to Jason."

After Jason and Michael nodded, the virus who had turned itself into a Livia Saint version of, well, itself, added on: "Not to mention Shifu thanks to me! Yup, I beat him and got rid of him in full, just like I will the four of you! My essence has already eaten away at him and claimed his life, and unless these other guys beat me to the punch, or should I say the cut, it'll eat away at your flesh and end your fucking lives, as well!"

"I didn't fucking believe you before, pestilence scum," Tigress barked, "and I don't fucking believe you now! Just like I didn't fucking believe it when these four assholes told me that you'd done so, and another thing…I was shocked at first when they told me about how they killed Mantis, Monkey and Crane, but you know the fuck what? Now I realize that I didn't believe that load of bullshit then, and I don't believe it now! You three obviously ran from them like Krueger here did me when they proved too much for you like I did for Krueger, and you did the same damn thing, pestilence scum, when Shifu fucking proved too damn much for you! You all must have made something fall in front of them that would keep them delayed for a long enough time so that they had to do a lot to get through it and so might be arriving in a few moments or so by now! Pitiful cowards, all of you!"

"Yeah! You want to lie like rugs and say that you killed our master and friends when you clearly ran away like Krueger ran from Tigress when they realized they were too much for you like she was for Krueger? You want us to believe they got killed when they're clearly still in hot-ass pursuit of you lot?" Po asked. "Well, nice try! You're not fooling anyone!"

"Just like you're not killing anyone," Tai Lung stated, "though we're sure as hell killing you! Come on, guys! Let's get rid of these losers once and for all!"

"Shit, you four are stupid." Michael said, and then Jason added: "Michael and myself were utterly unable to talk before, as was our Xeno friend. But we can now, and given our starlight creation status and how our respective opponents were perfectly able to talk, killing them off would be the only possible way for that starlight which created us to give us the new ability to speak that we now fucking possess."

"That," the virus added, "and how could I possibly have goddamn gotten away at all, let alone out here, if Shifu had managed to fucking best and destroy me like he fucking failed to do? Just like Monkey, Mantis and Crane fucking failed to kill the other three of us who are currently flanking Freddy?"

"NO." Po said, followed by Tai Lung saying: "NO." and Viper also going: "NO." with Tigress subsequently going: "NO."

"Crane…" Viper went. "He's…dead."

Then Tai Lung said: "Master Shifu…"

Tigress added on afterwards: "He's…dead."

Finally, Po put across as all four were forced to accept the truth by the evidence being right the fuck in front of them: "Mantis…Monkey…they're…dead."

"Here come the tears which will make them prove vulnerable both figuratively and literally…" Freddy grinned while the others nodded and did the same, but to their surprise, this did not happen.

Instead, immeasurable rage fucking made itself known, and Tigress thundered: "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY! ALL OF YOU!"

Additionally, Tai Lung went: "IF THEY FUCKING DIE, THEN YOU FUCKING DIE!"

Along with how the hell Viper exploded: "I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I WAS THIS THIS ANGRY, IF I EVER WAS BEFORE!"

Of course, there was also how Po let out: "YOU WILL NOT FUCKING GET AWAY WITH THIS, ANY OF YOU, AND YOUR FUCKING PUNISHMENT COMMENCES NOW!"

"WHOA! Now this is unexpected!" Freddy said as the virus made a giant wall from its pestilence essence that forced the four heroes present to stop going towards their five villainous foes.

"Looks like we're going to have to focus more than we were expecting, because they haven't become the sitting ducks that we were expecting them to become!" the Xeno added.

"But that's okay!" the virus stated. "We're still going to be perfectly able to fucking kill them! We just need to choose our opponents!"

"Indeed!" Michael added, and then Jason asked: "So, Freddy, who's fighting who, might I ask?"

"First of all, let's fucking get the obvious the fuck out of the way here…" Freddy said: "Tigress belongs to me. The bitch and I have unfinished business, and although I haven't healed up enough to be able to teleport myself back into dreamland even with my healing factor due to just how much of a fucking number she goddamn did on me, especially since I need fear to help give me my fucking power, and no fear is present from any of our fucking foes, I can perfectly well still fucking kill her here in the real world, since she's really badly damaged herself thanks to me. As for the rest of you…you, flesh eating virus Livia Saint, will be taking on Tai Lung. I don't think I need to fucking go into detail about the ironies concerning what the hell caused him to become so fucking insane to the point where he became evil and nearly killed who you killed, what the Chinese hells he was in at the time must have fucking felt like to even one with his kind of fucking pain tolerance and what the fuck is going to be rich as hell given how he fucking beat and destroyed Pinhead and thus survived that fucking encounter."

"Of course you don't, Freddy." laughed the Livia Saint impersonating flesh eating virus. "Ironies galore, indeed."

Freddy nodded with a wicked leer and then said: "You, Michael, will be taking out Viper. I mean, you always did hate animals, you killed your own sister at the fucking age of six and she was previously subject to an opponent with a knife, or knives in her case, as her primary weapons despite her also using a gun. So I can't see why the hell this shit doesn't fucking fit you."

"Oh, it does. It plenty well fits me, and I can see exactly what the hell you're thinking and saying, Freddy. Yeah, she isn't a dog, the animal that I fucking hate the most, but either way, she's a perfect choice for me in terms of killing a foe on your part." Michael responded, and Freddy once more nodded with a diabolical grin, a second before saying: "And, finally, you, Jason, will be doing the fuck away with the panda along with the Xeno. After all, he's plenty big and fat enough so that his kung fu skills and the power he's got to go with them will most likely require the combined efforts of the two of you if he's going to fucking die, not to mention how he used to be nothing in terms of power or skill, just like you, Jason, and you, Xeno, weren't initially the powerhouses you are now thanks to the need for Frankenstein-like revival and rapid growth rate, respectively. So there you go and there you fucking have it."

"Will do," Jason said, "and damn good thinking on your part, too, Freddy." and the Xeno subsequently added: "Indeed. So, flesh eating virus Livia Saint, this is, I believe, the time that you startle those four by making your shield wall disappear all of a sudden and leave them open for attack on our part?"

"It sure is, Xeno boy." the flesh eating virus responded, and it did just that, which indeed startled Po, Tigress, Tai Lung and Viper and by all means took them by surprise…only they once again didn't react as the monsters were expecting, as they quickly, upon seeing this, flipped and/or jumped in various directions so that their foes wouldn't have a chance to try and attack them.

Ironically, though they didn't know it, they ended up in the precise spot where it would best enable the ones who were to attack a specific foe to go for the said specific foe, and we start this by seeing how Michael went for Viper, pinning her down with his left foot hard before she had a chance to move and he said: "Gotcha, bitch. Now I will succeed where Firefly has failed. You were pinned the fuck down by one of her knives before but got rescued and healed up as much as you could be. But now you get pinned the fuck down by one of my feet and will be neither saved nor treated as my one trademark knife kills you instead of traps you!"

Indeed, the hard, crushing force with which the heel of his left shoe was keeping Viper's tail still and its owner once more trapped would seem to really be the end of her with no way out this time, but just as Michael had his signature, trademark knife raised the fuck up into the sky and ready to impale Viper, the latter said: "Nothing doing, big guy!" and used what asset she had been given at the hospital to turn the tables on her tormenter…venom which she would be able to spit at a foe just like a, well, spitting cobra, and while she would only have this while she needed it, she was able to nail him in the eyes and that venom was more than acidic enough to burn and melt through anything, causing Michael to scream out: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After all, it was making its way through his eyes and into his brain, and though Michael did what he could to kill Viper despite being blinded, even getting a hold of her while going: "YOU THUNDERCUNT BITCH! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING BLIND ME! I'M GOING TO SQUEEZE THE FUCKING LIFE OUT OF YOU, OR AT LEAST ALMOST ALL OF IT SO THAT YOU'RE ALIVE JUST LONG ENOUGH TO SEE ME CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING HEAD!" his crushing grip only did enough damage to Viper to make it so that she couldn't move after getting dropped despite only having bad but not life threatening injuries from what his firmly planted food and squeezing hand had done to her due to how he didn't bring his knife in the right direction.

You see, due to now being badly blinded with his brain having been melted into by that acidic venom, Michael brought down his knife in a diagonal direction that, ironically, would have cut off her head had it been brought down further away from him, but was not nearly close enough to Viper but plenty close enough to his neck so that he ended up beheading himself, an action which of course was why he dropped Viper and the reason that she no longer needed her venom, as Viper could tell as her mouth felt just like it did before again and as his head and the rest of his body hit the ground and he disappeared into starlight.

"Wow…" Viper thought to herself while panting. "This is the second time tonight that I've been immobilized via being stuck to the ground by a foe who uses a knife! Good thing that I got the special medicine from the hospital that I did, too, because otherwise I would have been easy pickings for him and he'd be laughing over my cut up body by now! I sure hope the others are doing well or at least ending up as lucky as I did!"

Regaining the ability to speak just then, she said: "That was for Monkey, you bastard."

Now we move on to Po's battle with both Jason Voorhees and the Xenomorph, with the former saying: "Okay, panda, now it's time to be the loser of the battle you're in and your life like you made Leatherface when battling him."

"It's pointless to try and escape the inevitable, which is what your imminent death here is, tubby," said the Xeno, "so you really should just accept your fucking fate and save all three of us a lot of trouble."

"I don't think so, guys, on either count!" Po replied, and, while Jason managed to swing his machete fast enough so that Po didn't have time to dodge and so had to clap his hands together on the blade in order to save himself, the only blood Jason drew was when he pulled his machete backwards so that the blade was out of Po's hands, making Po go: "EEEEEEEEEEEE-YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" as his hands bled.

But despite said hand bleeding, Po wasn't done yet, as, even though the Xeno then said: "I told you about the inevitable, blimpo." while knocking him down with a swing of his tail to his back and making Po go: "UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" its next tail swing proved to be its downfall and that of Jason, as well.

Because just as Jason now had his machete raised with both hands and was about to drive it through Po's back and out his belly, with the Xeno also ready to swing his tail again, only this time in a way that would allow it impale Po through one side and out the other with its sharp end, as well, Po managed to turn the tables through the special gift he'd been given in the hospital…the ability to make an enemy be manipulated one way or the other, regardless of who they were or whether it was physical or mental manipulation…by making it so that the following things happened.

First, he made Jason be knocked back, causing him to almost drop his machete while also spinning the Xeno, who, upon seeing what happened, quickly swung its tail at Po, about so that he could grab its tail and make it go up in a way that allowed him to spin it around and bring it right the fuck down onto Jason, who at first said at the same damn time as the Xeno: "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" and then, when they realized what was about to happen, with both being held still and immobilized thanks to how Po was using his gift alongside the other ways he was, also said at the same damn time as the Xeno: "HOLY SHIT!"

Po slammed the Xeno the fuck down onto Jason immediately thereafter, and as the acid that the Xeno had inside of its body instead of blood melted Jason and his machete into nothingness along with doing so to the Xeno's aforementioned body, additionally dissipating into utter nothingness itself after its doing its thing combined with the impact with which Po slammed the Xeno the fuck down onto Jason(whose machete ran through the Xeno's body at the same time, no less!), Po looked to where they had been just before now upon touching the ground once more.

"Well, now, I'm not exactly surprised that filth like the two of you would hold excrement so damn sacred!" he smiled. "Well, I don't have my enemy manipulation ability anymore, but since I made well sure of it that only they took any kind of damage and that everything else was just the way that it was before I confronted them and used it, not to mention that the two of them are now gone forever, as evidenced by how I saw a huge amount of starlight show itself as I landed, I don't need it anymore, either, so that's perfectly okay."

Suddenly, the pain in his back that he'd felt from the smashing into it of the Xenomorph's tail and the way that his cut hands, while not bleeding as much as before, were still bleeding some, came back to him and he said: "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! What the hell?"

Then he recalled the aforementioned tail smashing and the fact that Jason pulling his machete blade out of his hands upon him catching the said blade cut them both, and said: "Oh, yeah…that's right…of course…UUUUUUUUUUHHHH…well, it could be worse. I could have died instead of them…although, I sure hope that the other three are gonna win and live like I just did."

He said right afterwards: "Goodbye and good riddance, assholes. That was for Crane and Mantis."

Time for us to see Tai Lung's battle with the Livia Saint impersonating flesh eating virus, who was keeping him on the defensive via firing all sorts of blasts and projectiles made of its nasty pestilence and infectious essence, forcing him to dodge and move about constantly, a fact that made it clear that it was meaning to tire him out until he finally couldn't move anymore, and as such getting rid of him would be a piece of disease flavored cake.

"Wow, you're just like your shitty-ass adoptive father, fleabag!" the virus cackled. "You just won't give the fuck up and accept the fact that trying to evade your death and defeat me is only delaying the inevitable and inescapable! What the hell can you possibly do against me, anyway? I've manipulated myself during all of this so that one millisecond of physical contact with me, and you're done for in no time, super fast acting viruses that eat the entirety of your interior, make all of your fucking blood flood out and everything! Face it, moron! You can't win!"

"Oh, yes, I can, you literally sick-ass bitch!" Tai Lung snapped. He had just seen an opening so that he would be able to capitalize on the one chance that he had to destroy the virus in the only way that he possibly could, as what special gift he was given was that of a combo of his nerve strike power and the sort of medicine for treating flesh eating viruses, enough of the strongest kind of it so that, where a single connection from one of the virus's attacks would make him a goner, a single connection from one of those special nerve strikes of his would destroy the virus, although the way that it manipulated itself made it so that the former would happen far faster than if he connected with it and ensured its death, instead.

His flipping over towards the virus, which was just enough to make him evade the latest of its attacks, a bunch of beams raining down all over the place, also got him close enough to do what he knew he would do now or he wouldn't do at all, especially with the virus which had taken up the Livia Saint form now surprised, going: "Hey! How the fuck did you get so fucking close to me, spots?!"

"You're not living long enough for it to matter, bitch!" Tai Lung said as it tried to grab him but he ducked and was able to do his nerve strike right between its breasts after doing that and jumping back some, knowing that this was the only way that guaranteed his fucking survival along with the virus's demise, as opposed to both killing each other at the same damn time, and he knew this even before getting close enough to it, so he was prepared to strike it in the way that he did just now the instant that he was up close and personal in front of it.

Just before it happened, though, with the virus, as it tried and failed to grab a hold of him and sign his death warrant as a result, saying: "Oh, no, you couldn't be more fucking wrong there if you tried, puss!" Tai Lung was thinking: "Good thing that I anticipated this on the part of the flesh eating virus here, because half a second slower and I'd have gotten the touch of death from this walking, talking disease and possibly become too sick and infected and weak and damaged to try and nail it like I'll do now! And with how it manipulated itself, it's a good thing that only my nerve strike power and strongest possible specialized antivirus medicine for this thing made contact, because if it were any actual part of me, that would see me dead, too!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" the virus said, and barked just as Tai Lung landed from jumping back: "Whatever the hell that was, you big tick magnet, you're out of stamina now, and I'll torture you to death for that! This is where the hell you fucking die in a way that's almost as horrible as I am!"

Indeed, Tai Lung's stamina was now nothing short of spent, and he collapsed on his side following when he landed, thinking to himself as he felt himself get back to normal: "Damn. It's just like when the fuck I nearly died at Pinhead's hands. Well, lucky thing is that I got it while the getting was good, so it's okay that I don't have that special power anymore."

Managing to push his head up after he fell over off of his side and onto his hands, arms and stomach without passing out or even closing his eyes, that is, except for when he briefly closed them while going: "UUUUUUHHHH..." as he winced in pain from how badly drained he now was, he opened them VERY widely indeed upon, well, opening them, when he saw the red Livia Saint virus in front of, and looking down at, him while its right hand was in the air and it was charging up the sort of attack from its infectious, lethal pestilence which would easily see him dead as fast as even a speck of contact with it would, an instant before saying what follows.

"Now you fucking die again, fool, and this time, it'll be for good!"

But it was immediately thereafter that Tai Lung's special, once in a lifetime and most successful and well done, well executed attack started to take effect, and the virus started to feel horrible pain inside of it, saying: "Hmmm? AAAAGGHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEE!"

Looking at its arms and as much of the rest of itself as it could see, just as what the hell was the fucking case when Shifu was infected with the virus's pestilence and done for because of it in terms of his actions, the virus went as its eyes opened widely in shock: "WHAT THE FUCK? NO! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGHHHHH!**"

"You were saying, you revolting, insidious illness?" Tai Lung asked as he saw what happened next to his great delight, much like what the hell had been the fucking case with Pinhead when he motherfucking managed to destroy him, but barely, and, albeit in a different way, this was how the fuck he had motherfucking managed to do the fuck away with the fucking flesh eating virus.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" screamed the virus as it not only went from its Livia Saint form to back to the original look that it had prior to meeting up with Shifu, but then it absolutely disappeared in a gigantic flash of light, a now totally nonexistent individual which would never endanger anyone in any place in any way again.

Tai Lung smiled and then said: "That was for Master Shifu, bitch."

Okay, now let's get the fuck on over to the grand finale here…Tigress and Freddy's unfinished business, which I know that you all have just been dying(pun fully intended)to see!

Circling each other like two angry wolves who were ready to attack and just looking for the first smallest possible opening that they could even vaguely see, Tigress and Freddy were also growling at each other viciously, each one knowing that they wanted to butcher the other most horrendously.

"Okay, Krueger, this is where the hell we fucking finish what the hell we fucking started." Tigress snarled, and Freddy replied: "Indeed, it is, flea magnet, though I would suspect not in the way that you most dead wrongly believe."

"Oh, really, ugly?" Tigress asked before she jumped this way and that and then backwards to keep Freddy guessing and then, when she saw an opening due to how it was clear he now least expected it from her, she somersaulted over to where he was and landed a powerful, high impact drop kick on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy let out, and Tigress then ran on over to him and said: "HA! I thought that would get you open to an attack sooner or later! And I thought dead right!"

"What the fuck does it matter, bitch?!" Freddy snapped as he brought his gloved hand up in an uppercut sort of way, clearly meaning to open fatal wounds on Tigress's torso and face with his glove knives, something that Tigress saw just in time to block it with her right arm, though this caused her to go: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" as, albeit coincidentally and quite by chance, not only was her right arm now useless like her left one was and had been, but the cuts were opened where the hell some of her stripes were.

"HA! Saved yourself in vain!" Freddy cackled as he stood back up from how her drop kick had knocked him down after it nailed him in the skull, though his hat wasn't knocked off and it did shield him from a small amount of the impact, but only a small one, and he readjusted his hat while Tigress looked at her cut and bleeding arm in shock, Freddy adding on: "Well, it looks like you're someone who CAN change their stripes…TO BLEEDING WOUNDS! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tigress became enraged, white hot with said anger, and, while she knew that she couldn't use either of her arms anymore, she would not let that discourage her, as evidenced by how, after she screamed: "THOSE WERE MY FUCKING ARM STRIPES, YOU BASTARD!" and kicked Freddy in the groin just after the latter had started going towards her upon standing up, and Freddy then went: "AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he fell over again, and Tigress then said: "This time, stay down." she also kicked him in the chin.

But Freddy would not go down that easily, especially given how, even in the real world, he had powers, one of which was his healing factor, and despite how it would now be even longer before he was strong and healed enough to teleport himself back into dreamland again, he was still able to regenerate quickly enough to push himself up once more after he kicked her in the right shin, making her go: "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" and also kicking her in the stomach.

"UUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Tigress let loose, and once Freddy was on his feet, well, once more, he spat: "NO WAY, NO HOW, BITCH! AND NOW YOU'VE EARNED YOURSELF PLENTY MORE PAIN THAT I WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA FUCKING GIVE YOU, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"

Backing up his claim, he punched her across the jaw and backhanded her across the eye, both with his gloveless hand, an action that caused Tigress to go: "UUUUUUUUUUUHHH! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Freddy cackled before grabbing her by the throat with his left hand and squeezing hard, right before raising his glove in a way that made it obvious that he was clearly intending to drive two of its blades into her eyes while also using the other two to cut off an ear apiece.

"The fucking fight goes to me now, bitch!" Freddy grinned maliciously, but despite how he had Tigress on the ropes and the latter went: "UUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK…!" she counterattacked by stomping on his left foot and then, after Freddy yelled: "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" from it and was forced to let go of her throat and be knocked back some, even if it was in the walking clumsily manner instead of being knocked over, she jumped over and stomped on his right knee, as well.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy yelled, and Tigress told him after getting enough breath back to speak: "You fucking think so, asshole? Think again. You may have fucked me up God only knows how the hell fucking badly, but you aren't going to win or survive. I am. I am going to be the fucking one to do both of those fucking things, as you will now fucking learn the hard way, Krueger."

But Freddy, despite falling on his ass, was able to roll with the kick Tigress launched at him when it nailed him in his guts, even though she attacked very speedily and wasn't counting on that, so you can imagine how surprised she was when Freddy then slashed her torso so hard and so fast that, if it weren't for how she was wearing her kung fu clothes, he would have injured her fatally and indeed made her a goner via mortal wounds instead of making long, nasty, bloody cuts on her belly, her chest and even her breasts and cunt(though not enough on the latter two to make it so that she couldn't keep fighting, but it was still painful like it was on the other two, ironically damaged worse, parts of her that had been cut like that).

And even then, Tigress was screaming in agony: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and Freddy smiled cruelly while he got up, saying: "Didn't fucking bet on that shit, did you, bitch? So where the hell's your big-ass talk now, huh? This shit has gone the fuck on well more than long enough! So this is where I really get snippy and cutting with you! First, it'll be a fucking case of heads I win, tail you lose! Next, I'll force you to back down as I show you how much I fucking hate your guts! And, finally, last, but certainly not least, bitch, I'll give you a killer headache when what proves my blades are sharper than you are goes in one ear and out the other! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, yeah! This is where the fuck you take a deep-ass catnap, bitch! FOR GOOD! And six feet under!"

But Tigress, during the time that she struggled to keep standing and claw(no pun intended)her way through the excruciating pain and disabling agony she was in, noticed, quite by chance, a church, albeit very far away, but her very sharp eyes allowed her to see it nonetheless.

Also noticing that the moon was shining down upon it, plus that there was a huge, tall crucifix on its roof which was also being showered in moonlight, and remembering that a demonic monster made from starlight could easily be destroyed by moonlight if the right means for that were used, along with remembering the whole 'Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix' part of the 'Freddy Krueger' rhyme, she knew just what the hell to fucking do, though she would have to succeed on the first try, since there was no way in hell she would get a chance to, well, try a second time.

So, when she saw Freddy's shadow just after having seen what she did, thought up what she did and regained just enough stamina and strength to attempt it the one time she would have a chance to do so, she caught him by surprise like he had her before by doing a spin jump and a second later launching an upwards power kick into his chin that sent him flying up towards the tall roof crucifix.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Freddy screamed in surprise and agony, and Tigress then managed to heave out: "Deep-six that absurd-ass load of bullshit, motherfucker. We fought to the fucking finish, and I'm the one who fucking finished it, while you're the one who's fucking finished."

She fell to her hands and knees, no longer able to stand and coughing up blood, though she was not fatally damaged or even maimed, but she was very close to the latter.

Although, that's much better than what happened to Freddy, as he then fell right the fuck onto the top of the crucifix and was run the fuck through by it, impaled horrendously and, as this and the moonlight shining down upon him combined to make it so that he was forever vaporized and would never exist anywhere again, not even the worst of nightmares, he lasted just long enough to scream: "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" before first turning into starlight and then forever vanishing when that starlight evaporated in a flash, both figuratively and literally.

The nightmares were now all over forever, the Freddy related ones or otherwise.

Looking around to see that no one remained now but them and Tigress, Po, Viper and Tai Lung were suddenly filled with elation, the latter two having regained enough strength to move, though only to a certain extent on both counts, and Po let out: "YES."

Viper then added: "YEAH."

Tai Lung put across: "FUCK YEAH. WE DID IT. WE FUCKING DID IT."

Tigress, upon hearing these words, suddenly lit up, realizing what the hell it could only motherfucking mean, and when she got enough breath back to speak again, and wasn't coughing up blood from her injuries anymore, she smiled: "IT'S OVER. THEY'RE GONE. THEY'RE ALL FUCKING GONE. FOREVER. WE WON."

Po went: "HELL TO THE YEAH. WE FUCKING STOPPED THEM. WE'RE FUCKING VICTORIOUS."

Tai Lung let out: "YES. VICTORY. THEY'RE ALL KAPUT. FOREVER."

They were suddenly hearing cheering aplenty and indeed unbridled cheers galore from all around them from the New York City crowd that had previously been understandably paralyzed with fear(I mean, wouldn't you be if a bunch of horror villains were present and the only reason that they hadn't already killed you was because of heroic kung fu warrior animals whose lives were in danger, as well?), and they basked in the feeling of it all, as well as the wonderful feeling of it being an option to fall over and lie down without moving now, and not only did Tigress partly and Po wholly do the former, but as they did the latter, Tai Lung and Viper did the latter, as well, not even bothering to try and move or even get up right now.

Continuing to soak up and let themselves be engulfed in those endless cheers and how wonderful it felt to finally relax and rest after all that had happened and indeed all they'd been through, the four of them actually fell asleep after a time, though this was perfectly safe, since starlight Freddy's disappearance was absolutely permanent and would stay that way, no matter what.

They awoke in the very same hospital that Tai Lung, Viper and Po had been in before, this time with Tigress joining them, and when they realized where they were and what that meant, also noticing the bandages and such around them, of course, they also saw the electrocardiograms that were making their heart rates known.

"Welcome back, you three. And we've got a new visitor, as well." said one of the nurses. "You'll all be here for at least a week, but you will get the best possible treatment, and rest assured, your fallen friends will be given the best funeral, honoring and memorial possible, along with all else that needs to be done and will be done one way or the other. You have everyone's condolences for your losses, but you can all take comfort in that it was thanks to the efforts of those brave warriors along with your own that this world will never be plagued or threatened by those horrible monsters again. As well as that you've got as wonderful a future ahead of you as is the least bit possible. However, you all probably want to be left alone right now, so we will respect your wishes and make sure that your needs and wants are given at all times. Thank you, to all of you and all of them, for saving this world from those abominations who would have surely destroyed it, taken over it, turned it into a dark, evil and death laden dystopia. I speak for everyone when I tell you this and the fact that you are owed a debt that no one can ever repay any of you. Rest easy now."

There would be a moment of silence among those four for their dead friends and master, and there would be a funeral, honoring and memorial for the deceased warriors in the future, in addition to that same future being as good as it could possibly be after everything that had happened on this scary, horrible Halloween night.

Although, they themselves, after being left alone with only each other, made a moment of silence of their own and took turns giving a eulogy apiece for their dead friends, shedding tears while doing so, although this was rare for the two felids present, but this was one of those very few times they were unable not to cry, and certainly neither Po nor Viper had either of their eyes the least bit dry.

Of course, it was comforting to know that their deaths were by no means in vain and that this terror and evil had been vanquished forever, and to know that all four of them could now rest and relax while feeling fully safe despite how helpless and vulnerable they all were in their current states.

Tai Lung knew that, despite his stamina being nil at the end of his fight and how this meant that he would need this sort of treatment once more, it was more than worth it, and he was glad about that, much like Tigress, Po and Viper were glad about how it was also more than worth it that their being in even worse conditions made them require this sort of treatment, as well, much like the previous injuries suffered from the three who weren't Tigress which were treated enough so that they could fight again were now, to some extent, coming back, but that was fine, since it was being made sure of that all four would be fine and live to see the future that lay ahead of them and everything about it, concerning the aftermath of this frightening attack on the city or otherwise.

But now, having shown and told you everything that I have and everything that there is to be shown and told, and with this having been by far the longest chapter in this story, though it's more understandable than in most cases of that being so due to being the final and conclusive one, but still, this is when and where this story's end commences, and so it has indeed reached that conclusion, that end, and is fully finished now.

THE END

Well, that's that!

Talk about an intense end to an intense story, huh?

I sure hope that this was as good a real for you as all of the other chapters were, and quite the things to see and, in some cases, learn with all of the fight scenes, don't you think?

A lot of ironies, too, as well!

Sorry that I had to kill Shifu, though, but with what and who he was facing and what all of that meant, given where he was, plus the fact that I never could ignore the whole "badly raised felids in two different ways" thing with him, nor the considerable ten-fold strictness and just as much of a lack of niceness that are part of his personality, particularly since both played quite the part in the disdain and disrespect that Po received from him and most of the Furious Five, Tigress or otherwise, when the panda arrived at the Jade Palace, he had to die.

For that reason, and for how it was part of how the plot was going to move along in the way that it was.

Anyhow, if you loved this story and it was as foreboding and scary to you as it was enjoyable, then I've pulled off exactly what the hell I motherfucking meant to!

And to think that I posted this final, concluding chapter just two days before the actual day that inspired me to fucking write the whole now concluded story in the first place, no less!

One additional thing…there is a soundtrack to this story(that is, a song that is meant to be heard in the background of each chapter despite my not posting any of its lyrics or even mentioning any of songs I speak of until now, which of course I don't own).

So, as to the soundtrack made from the songs that should be heard in the background during each battle when you read them in this story, along with a different song for when the heroes were brought into the real world along with the Jade Palace and everything in it in the first chapter…

Chapter 1-Someday by Nickelback

Chapter 2-Numb by Linkin Park

Chapter 3-Bad Reputation by Joan Jett And The Blackhearts

Chapter 4-Last Resort by Papa Roach

Chapter 5-Bodies by Drowning Pool

Chapter 6-Frontline by Pillar

Chapter 7-Hell by Disturbed

Chapter 8-Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

Chapter 9-Planet Hell by Nightwish

It is well worth pointing out that these are all very cool songs that are well worth listening to, and if you haven't heard them, do so the first damn chance that you get, because I assure you that you will love them to death!

Okay, so now, in every other way that matters, that does it for this story, everyone!

I hope you had a good time and indeed enjoyed reading it, just like I've said a lot before!

Ratings and reviews please, all who have read this!


End file.
